The Fall of the Republic
by Dot
Summary: [Complete] My take on Episode III: Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, Palpatine's rise to power and the birth of Luke and Leia. Please R+R
1. The Mission

Call me impatient or whatever, but I can't wait three years for Episode III. So here's my version. I don't own Star Wars. The entire galaxy belongs to George Lucas.   
  
Chapter One: The Mission  
  
It was never dark on Coruscant. You could go outside at any time of night and see the gleaming lights, like artificial stars. They cast an eerie glow on the surface of the planet.  
  
He loved the stars. Not the artificial ones, but the real, bright, burning stars. Sense told him they were merely balls of gas that would eventually burn out. But his feelings told him differently. Each one told a story, a history; each one set sailors on a course to some exotic distant system. They could be deadly, if you were caught too near. But then what beautiful thing wasn't deadly? In his world, everything that was perfect was poisonous. Even her.  
  
His master's presence at his side was unwelcome. He masked his annoyance quickly; he hated Obi-Wan's rebukes. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "The council wishes to see us. They have a mission for us."  
  
Any other time, Anakin might have been glad to go on a mission, especially since now, at twenty-three, any mission might be his last as Obi-Wan's Padawan learner. But Senator Amidala was arriving the next day. His wife was arriving the next day.   
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin followed Obi-Wan into the Jedi temple. It was late; he was surprised the council had convened at such an hour. It must be important. Despite his disappointment at missing his Padme's arrival, he felt a thrill of excitement shoot up his spine. Obi-Wan shot a smile at him, either guessing or feeling the young man's anticipation. Anakin smiled back.  
  
They made their way into the Jedi council chamber. The masters were waiting there for them. They bowed respectfully and waited for them to speak.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu began, addressing the older Jedi. "There have been reports of unrest on the planet of Melida/Daan. The governor has specifically requested your help in this matter. I believe you know him from a previous mission."   
  
Windu looked at Obi-Wan pointedly, and Obi-Wan bowed his head before answering. "Yes, Master, I know which mission you speak of."  
  
This gesture puzzled Anakin, but he didn't have much time to wonder, for the briefing was soon over and they bowed, getting ready to leave. But before they could, Master Yoda said soberly. "One more thing there is."  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, but his master didn't look surprised. He looked a little apprehensive, but he knew what was coming. Anakin did not. Yoda continued. "When return you do, your trials you will take."  
  
Anakin blinked, speechless. Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave. Anakin followed his lead, thanking the masters as he went. In the hall, he hurried to catch up to Obi-Wan. "Master, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was the council's decision, their right to tell you." Obi-Wan still looked worried and he didn't meet Anakin's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Their decision? But I thought the master decided when their apprentice was ready for the trials…" Anakin felt hot anger flush through him as he realized what his master meant. "You don't think I'm ready."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped and looked at his Padawan learner. "No, I don't. Yoda was right. There is much anger in you, Anakin. And much fear. But I have taught you all I can. Whether you pass the trials or not is the will of the Force."   
  
Obi-Wan was right. At that moment, Anakin felt much anger. All directed toward his master. His hands dangled limply at his sides, inches from his lightsaber. It would be so easy…   
  
Anakin stopped himself before the thought formed. He glared at his master for a moment, then stalked away.   
  
*  
  
Behind him, Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, feeling sullen and angry- with himself, of course. He allowed himself to feel the anger, then released it. Anger was not to be held onto in a Jedi's heart. That was Anakin's problem. He held onto his anger, cherished his pain. He got his power from it. And that power came from the Dark Side.   
  
"Told him you did?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I had to."  
  
"Believe in the boy you do not, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Master Yoda, I love Anakin. He's like a son to me." Obi-Wan leaned his head back against the wall. "But he's *not* ready. He's dangerous. I feel it now as I felt it years ago. The Force is strong in him. But I don't know if it will lead him down the right path."  
  
Master Yoda looked deep in thought. "The right path is not always the one we would choose, Obi-Wan. Make his own decisions, your apprentice will. Trained him you did in the Light. Nothing more can you do."  
  
*  
  
Anakin left the temple swiftly, knowing only one place to go. He went to the large apartment he and Padme secretly shared. Neither really lived there; private property was forbidden to the Jedi, and Padme had her official quarters as a Senator of the sovereign system of Naboo. But they spent as much time there together as they could.   
  
He entered silently and collapsed onto the sofa. He sat there, in the dark, for Force knows how long, until his sensitive hearing picked up on the front door being opened. In an instant he was on his feet, lightsaber activated and held to the throat of the intruder.   
  
The blue glow of his lightsaber illuminated the woman's beautiful face. She looked slightly frightened, but more than a little amused. "Is that how you always intend to greet your wife?"  
  
Anakin smiled and deactivated his lightsaber. "Padme." He wrapped his arms around her and the two kissed.  
  
They both headed back inside and sat on the couch. Anakin held her hand gently, the love in his eyes erasing the anger and pain he felt earlier. "You're early."  
  
Padme smiled. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you." Her smile faded. "Ani, I need to tell you something."  
  
"So do I, love," he replied, thinking to tell her of his mission and coming knighthood.  
  
But she began before he could. She looked more worried than he would have liked as she sighed and began, "Ani…" She looked into his eyes, willing herself to continue. "I'm pregnant." 


	2. The News

A/N: There are spoilers in this story for the Jedi Apprentice books 1,2, and 5-8. You don't have to have read them; if you haven't you'll be surprised like Anakin to find out what happened on Melida/Daan.   
  
Chapter Two: The News  
  
  
Anakin blinked. "You're…"  
  
Padme stood. "You know what this means. We can't keep it secret anymore, Anakin. In about two months, people are going to know."  
  
His head was spinning. If people found out, if they were discovered… It would all be over. Her career, possibly. His definitely. He had broken a sacred oath to the Jedi. Attachment was forbidden. A wife, a family, they were attachments of the greatest kind. He would be expelled from the Jedi order before even attaining the rank of Knighthood. "Padme… What can we do?"   
  
She shook her head. "We have to come out with it. There's no other choice."  
  
"I'll lose everything, Padme."  
  
She put her hand over his gently. "You'll have me. You'll have our daughter."  
  
He cocked his head, tried to smile. "So sure it's a girl already?"  
  
Padme beamed. "Of course it will be a girl."  
  
"Beautiful, like her mother?"  
  
"I am more concerned with her being strong and brave, like her mother." Padme grinned wickedly.   
  
Anakin pulled his wife onto his lap. "I am leaving tomorrow, Padme. On a mission to Melida/Daan." His face darkened. "With Obi-Wan."  
  
She read his emotions well, as she always had. "What happened, Ani?"  
  
"The council decided I am ready to be knighted." Padme smiled, her happiness for her husband tainted by the knowledge that he might lose it before it had even been granted. "But Obi-Wan disagreed."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"He told me so to my face! I hate him sometimes, Padme! He's just jealous! I'm stronger than him, and smarter, and better with a lightsaber!"   
  
"Anakin, there must be a reason…"   
  
"I am *ready*, Padme! I see it. The Council sees it. That Obi-Wan cannot is only because he is blinded by resentment and greed. I will overshadow him, and he knows it. I will be the greatest Jedi ever and he will only be known as the one that trained me. That's what he fears."   
  
Padme stroked his hair, twirled his braid around her fingers. "Obi-Wan may object, Ani, but he will never stand in your way. He loves you. You must know it."   
  
Anakin set his jaw stubbornly. "I know no such thing."  
  
Padme knew there was no use arguing with him when he got like this. So she kissed him and smiled. "You have to leave tomorrow. So let's spend tonight speaking of more pleasant things."  
  
He grinned wickedly and tightened his arms around her. "Speaking?"  
  
She returned the grin and kissed him hard, hoping that everything would be alright, yet knowing it would not.   
  
*  
  
The transport to Melida/Daan was to leave at dawn. Obi-Wan beat Anakin there. His apprentice arrived exactly on time, looking composed- until he saw his master. His face darkened then, and Obi-Wan knew he was battling with the anger that filled him so easily.   
  
"Anakin," he said cautiously, not wanting Anakin to hide behind the walls he was rapidly putting up.  
  
"Master," Anakin said, a tinge of contempt in his voice.   
  
"Have you had time to review the data pad that was sent to your quarters last night?" Obi-Wan asked, studying his apprentice.   
  
Anakin shook his head. "No, Master. I was… training until late last night and did not have time this morning."   
  
Obi-Wan noted the slight waver in Anakin's voice when he said where he had been the night before, but didn't bother to question him on it. "I understand," he replied, not reprovingly. "There will be time on the voyage to do so."   
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin was silent as the ship lifted off. But his curiosity won out over his anger at his master and he asked, "When have you been to Melida/Daan before?"   
  
Obi-Wan stared down at the map of Melida/Daan that covered the screen on his data pad. "I was thirteen and apprenticed to Qui-Gon. There was a war going on between the Melida and the Daan. We were sent on a rescue mission to retrieve a fellow Jedi who had been captured by the Melida."  
  
"Is that all?" Anakin asked, brow furrowed. "From the way Master Windu spoke of it…"  
  
Obi-Wan stood, cutting Anakin off. "The information you need to know is in your data pad, Anakin. You should use this time to study it, as should I. After all, I haven't been to Melida/Daan for close to thirty years. Many things have changed since then." He smiled sadly at his apprentice and in a show of affection that had grown unusual as Anakin grew up, he reached out to touch his cheek. "And many things will continue to."  
  
Anakin let Obi-Wan walk away, let him reach the door and open it before he called out, "Why don't you believe in me? Why is nothing I do ever enough?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked over at him. "It is enough. Sometimes its too much. You're powerful, Anakin. A fool would know that. But power not tempered with wisdom is dangerous. You don't think. You act. Balance must be found between the two." Obi-Wan turned toward the door again, but before he left, he said over his shoulder, "And I do believe in you, Anakin. I just think you need more time." 


	3. Melida/Daan

Chapter Three: Melida/Daan   
  
They arrived on Melida/Daan three days later. Anakin and Obi-Wan had barely spoken on the trip. When they did, it was only to discuss the mission. Obi-Wan had noticed that there was something else on his mind, something that had nothing to do with the mission he was on or the trials he was to face. But Anakin was blocking him out. It worried Obi-Wan that Anakin was hiding something that was obviously so important to him. But because of the recent strain on their bond, he let it go, thinking time would help heal his worries- and their relationship.  
  
Zehava was a beautiful city. Obi-Wan marveled as they entered the gates. It had changed so much from the crumbling ruin it had been when he'd left it. The people were prosperous, the city was crowded and busy- and happy, Obi-Wan noted with a grin.   
  
Anakin stared at his Master's grin warily. Obi-Wan rarely looked this happy- around him anyway. It had been like that from the beginning. Obi-Wan showed Anakin his somber side. He rarely ever got a glimpse of the playful man his Master could be- just enough that he wondered why he was never on the receiving end of that smile.   
  
The capital building of Zehava housed the governor and was the place councils and votes were held. Obi-Wan knew his way to it without having to consult a map and they were admitted quickly, without question, but guards who held no weapons. Anakin noted this and resolved to ask Obi-Wan about it later.   
  
The governor waited for them in a large reception room. He was a tall man, with dark eyes and a strong presence. He smiled at the sight of Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan strode across the room to shake hands with the governor. "Nield. It is a pleasure to see you again." Obi-Wan motioned Anakin forward. "This is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin bowed slightly. Nield returned the gesture. "It's good to meet you, Anakin." Then he turned back to Obi-Wan. "When all this started and we called for Jedi assistance, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want helping us but my old friend Obi-Wan. Its good to have you back here."  
  
"What is going on, Nield? Your reports to the Senate were very enigmatic."  
  
Nield pursed his lips. "It started a few months ago. With the war against the Separatists still raging, many of our men have traveled away, to Courascant mostly. Those that haven't left have begun to rise up."  
  
Obi-Wan could hear it in his voice. "Mawat."  
  
"Yes, he is the leader. Somehow, they've gotten to him. He wants Melida/Daan to join the Separatists. He wants control again. There was an attempt on my life. I didn't want to believe it was him, but I have reports confirming it. This time, I fear no wisdom will be able to stop him."  
  
"Perhaps he will listen to an old friend."  
  
Nield shook his head. "And if not?"  
  
"Then he'll listen to a Jedi." Obi-Wan sighed. "I will speak to him. Do you know where I can find him?"   
  
Nield gave Obi-Wan the coordinates of Mawat's base, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled suddenly. "We don't need luck."  
  
"Everyone needs luck."  
  
"Not us."   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan left soon after to meet with the rebel leader, leaving Anakin with strict instructions to secure the building and protect the governor. He found he liked Nield immensely. He was a man of action, a leader. The time he spent protecting Nield and his wife Deila was a pleasure. Nield spent hours telling Anakin of Obi-Wan's bravery in the last battles of Zehava, when the long civil war of Melida/Daan had finally ended. At the end of it, Anakin had only one question.   
  
"Where was Master Qui-Gon when Obi-Wan was working with you?" he asked, sure he was going to hear another tale of bravery and rescue.  
  
Nield took a bite of his dinner as he thought about the question. "On Coruscant, I suppose. After he completed his mission to rescue the Jedi that was held hostage, there was no reason for him to stay."  
  
The answer puzzled Anakin even more. "Then why did Obi-Wan stay?"   
  
Deila and Nield exchanged a glance, realizing Obi-Wan had not told his apprentice about the events of the last time he had been on Melida/Daan. "Perhaps you should ask Obi-Wan for his reasons."   
  
Anakin nodded, sure he wasn't going to like what Obi-Wan was going to say. Before he could reply anything else, there was a sudden ripple in the Force, a warning of danger. Anakin rose and ignited his lightsaber, just in time to block blaster fire aiming for the governor. Nield and Deila both ducked underneath the table as Anakin ran after the assassin.   
  
The man obviously knew his way through the twisting halls of the building. Anakin did not, but the Force led him after the would-be murderer. The man ran down the corridor that led to the entrance, but Anakin's presence, so close on his heels, shook him up. The assassin made a wrong turn, left instead of the right hall that led to the servant's entrance. Down the long left corridor there was only a window, covering the entire wall that ended the hall abruptly.   
  
The man skidded to a stop and faced Anakin, blaster drawn. He fired a couple shots wildly. Anakin blocked them. "Drop the blaster and come with me," Anakin said calmly, the power of the Force entering his voice.  
  
The man dropped the blaster and made a move toward Anakin. But then he gasped, and jerkily moved toward the window. The assassin's eyes were wide, his mouth open in labored breathing as he fought to stop his own body.   
  
Anakin stood completely still. He wanted to move, to stop the man from jumping, but his body was no more in his control than the assassin's was. He was powerless to stop the man as his body took a leap, smashing through the glass and landing hard onto the ground below. 


	4. Mawat

Chapter Four: Mawat  
  
Obi-Wan had traveled for nearly the whole day to get to Mawat's rebel base. It wasn't a secret, for Melida/Daan was a democracy and alternate parties were allowed. It was their right to be wrong, Nield had told him with a shrug.   
  
He didn't doubt that he would get in to see Mawat. He was Jedi Knight sent by the Republic, and if that didn't allow him access, he was an old friend as well.   
  
Mawat had tried a takeover many years before, when the government of Melida/Daan was still very new. He had almost caused another civil war, and because of him, Cerasi, a close friend of both Obi-Wan and Nield, had died. Obi-Wan had thought Mawat had learned his lesson about war, but it seemed he had found another cause to fight a senseless battle for.   
  
Mawat hadn't changed much. He'd grown older, of course, and taller, and the beard he'd grown gave him a distinguished look. But the leader that strode up to meet him was very much the same man who had cost Cerasi her life and almost her dream of peace twenty-six years before.   
  
"Master Kenobi. It's an honor to see you again."  
  
"Mawat," he greeted, bowing.   
  
"I take it you're here to investigate the rumor of my involvement in the recent attempt on Nield's life."  
  
"The Senate sent me to investigate all possibilities."  
  
Mawat smiled. "Ah, how very diplomatic. I forgot, the Jedi never say what they think. One wonders why you went back to such a restricted life, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. "My past had nothing to do with this mission, and may I assure you that I, and the Senate, have made no definite conclusions as to the identity of the perpetrator of this heinousness."   
  
Mawat nodded, and began to walk, Obi-Wan following. "I know what you must think of the ideals of the Separatists, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"The Senate is corrupt, Kenobi. It is controlled by a darker power. The Jedi must sense this."  
  
"The Republic is the only thing that holds together hundreds of worlds. It keeps trade secure and law just. If something is flawed, the solution is to fix it, not to disband and plunge the galaxy into chaos."   
  
"Obi-Wan, the corruption in the Republic runs to its very core. The justice of which you speak no longer active in our worlds. The security which you claim the Republic protects hasn't existed in years. The galaxy is already in chaos."  
  
"Still, the solution cannot be to destroy everything good and honest people have worked towards for generations."  
  
Mawat sighed. "You are blind, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Let me enlighten you. I had nothing to do with the attempt on Nield's life. I run an honest campaign to bring about what I believe- what I know- to be the correct move for our planet- and the galaxy."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I respect your beliefs, old friend- and I do hope you are telling me the truth." Mawat looked ready to reply when Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed. "Excuse me." He moved a few feet off. "Kenobi," he said into the speaker.   
  
Anakin's voice came through, an edgy tone to his voice that wasn't usually there. "Master, another attempt was made on Nield's life."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced over at Mawat, who was speaking quietly to a young man. He didn't seem concerned about anything, nor nervous at all. "I trust you took care of it."  
  
"Master… Something happened."  
  
There was no mistaking the panic and confusion in his apprentice's voice. Obi-Wan was immediately concerned- not for Nield, but for the young man he considered his son. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Master. But the assassin… I have reason to believe the Sith were involved in the most recent attempt."   
  
Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "This is most puzzling, Padawan. Are you certain?"  
  
"I felt something… dark, Master. And… I would rather tell you the rest in person."  
  
"I will leave for Zehava immediately. Be careful, Anakin."   
  
"I will, my master. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you, Anakin." He shut off his comlink and moved toward Mawat. "I'm afraid I have to leave at once. A situation has come up."  
  
Mawat nodded. "I understand, Obi-Wan. But please, remember what I said. The Republic is in strife. There's nothing you can do to save it."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I will keep your words in mind, Mawat. But I cannot believe them."  
  
"Then you are doomed." 


	5. The Revelation

Chapter Five: The Revelation   
  
Anakin was meditating when Obi-Wan arrived. That alone was enough to worry his master. Anakin hated meditation. He was a man of action. But there, in their quarters, Anakin sat, legs crossed, eyes closed. Obi-Wan watched his peaceful face for a moment. Was he wrong to oppose the council? Was Anakin ready?   
  
He bit his lip lightly, trying to justify his decision to himself. Anakin was impulsive and irrational. He had a strong connection to the Living Force, true, but he showed a remarkable lack of restraint. But where those faults were, there were a dozen more strengths. Anakin's kind nature, his intuition, his mastery of many aspects of the Force would all contribute to making him a great Jedi Knight someday, possibly, Obi-Wan believed, the greatest of all Jedi.   
  
*Someday*. But Obi-Wan, try as he might, could not believe that that day was so near.   
  
Anakin looked up as if on cue. There was deep confusion in his eyes. He stood and rushed to his master's side. "I'm glad you're back, Obi-Wan. I've placed extra security around the governor and he has assured me he is quite safe, but I'm still relieved to see you, Master."  
  
He smiled, trying to alleviate his apprentice's fears. "What has you so worried, Ani?"   
  
Anakin swallowed and told Obi-Wan what happened in the hallway. "He couldn't stop himself, Master. He didn't want to die, I read that plain in his eyes. And I couldn't move to stop him. It was as if I was tied or frozen. I told my body to move, but it wouldn't listen."  
  
"It scared you."  
  
"Yes, Master." He admitted his fear quietly, then plunged back into his explanation. "That is why I believe the Sith are present. Who else could be so strong as to stop a Jedi in his tracks and make a man throw himself from a fifth story window?"   
  
"This is disturbing news. I agree, the Sith must be present. I shall contact the Council."   
  
Obi-Wan did so immediately informing them of the situation as plainly as he could. The council members looked grave. "Very serious this is, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I agree, Master Yoda."  
  
"You must find who is behind this assassination. Do you believe it was Mawat?"   
  
"No, Master Windu. Mawat's deceit seems to have died years ago. I now believe him to be an honest man."  
  
"Still, strong his motive is."  
  
"If Melida/Daan falls to the Separatists, it will create a disturbing precedent for other systems so far into the interior. This mission must not fail, Obi-Wan."   
  
"Yes, Masters. I understand."   
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you, Masters," Obi-Wan said, then ended the communication with a short bow. He turned to Anakin. "Something isn't as it seems here."  
  
"I know." Anakin looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "Do you truly believe your old friend Mawat?"   
  
"I do. Mawat is no stranger to deception, but I know him to be honest in this situation." Anakin seemed to be battling asking something else. Obi-Wan smiled. "You can ask me anything, Anakin."  
  
"What happened last time you were here? I spoke with Nield and he told me you were a great hero, but… Why would Master Qui-Gon leave you on a war torn planet alone?"  
  
"He didn't leave me. I left him." At Anakin's incredulous look, Obi-Wan nodded. "I found a cause here I believed in, friends I could not abandon, no matter what my duties as a Jedi said I had to do. So I remained, while Master Qui-Gon returned to the Temple."  
  
"You left the Jedi?"  
  
"Yes. I gave Qui-Gon my lightsaber and my farewells, and remained to fight in this war. Later, I realized I was meant to be a Jedi and help solve conflicts like the one here all over the galaxy. I was lucky Qui-Gon took me back."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"   
  
"I didn't want to give you cause to doubt my commitment to the Jedi- or to you."   
  
"I would never doubt your commitment, Obi-Wan. You've been like a father to me all these years."   
  
"Love, Anakin, doesn't banish all doubts. Especially in yourself."   
  
Anakin looked away from his master, spoke so softly he could barely hear. "I'm sorry I reacted so harshly on Coruscant."   
  
"As am I. I know you're a gifted student. No one knows your talents more than I do, Anakin. But the time you spend as a learner is to hone your talents as much as it is to gain new ones. I can't help the way I feel on this subject."  
  
"I won't fail you, Master. When I pass the trials, you will see that I am ready for Knighthood. You've trained me well, better than Master Yoda himself could."   
  
Obi-Wan grinned and tugged on Anakin's braid affectionately. "It's late. You should get some sleep. I will give a report to Nield on the situation, and see you in the morning."   
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan left the room, heading for Nield's office. The door was open and Obi-Wan peaked in, only to find it empty. A feeling of foreboding crept into his stomach, and he turned to the glass doors across the way, the ones that led to the garden.   
  
Obi-Wan rushed out and ignited his lightsaber. But before he even reached Nield's doubled over, bleeding body, he knew it was too late. The governor was dead. 


	6. The Return

Chapter Six: The Return  
  
Melida/Daan hadn't seen such a tragedy since the last battle of Zehava. Since then, the Melida and the Daan had all put away weapons. There's was a peaceful society. The governor's brutal murder seemed almost impossible. But there was his widow, declaring his death and the emergency elections that would have to be held, since the planet could not be left without a ruler.   
  
A strong candidate in the running was Mawat. He had seized his chance and he was the obvious choice for governor. Suddenly his talk of corruption and incompetence in the Senate and the Jedi didn't seem so irrational. After all, the Senate had sent the Jedi and Nield had been killed right under their noses.   
  
As Obi-Wan and Anakin feared, Mawat was elected by popular vote at midnight the day after Nield's murder. He looked surprisingly regretful as he approached them the morning after the elections, the robes of office hanging oddly on him.   
  
Mawat spoke sadly. "My old friend Obi-Wan, this should be a glorious day for me- and for the planet. But because of you and your incompetence, it is a day of mourning. You failed to save Nield as you failed to save Cerasi."   
  
Obi-Wan fought the anger that rushed through him. "Neither death was my fault, *Governor*. One of them was yours, and I am unsure that the other wasn't as well."  
  
"I would not kill Nield! I believe in what I am doing! The assassin that murdered Nield will be found and put to death, that I swear. But he will not be judged by your justice, or the Republic's. A formal notice of withdrawal from the Republic has been sent to Chancellor Palpatine. Now I want you and your trainee off of Melida/Daan." He looked Obi-Wan up and down after his speech and shook his head. "It is sad to see a hero come to such an end, Obi-Wan. You're fighting for a lost cause."  
  
"As long as one person fights, no cause is lost."  
  
Mawat scoffed in disgust. "Jedi riddles, as usual. You are no better than the master that abandoned you here so long ago. Now leave."   
  
Obi-Wan forced a bow, and Anakin did the same, and they turned and headed to their ship. Once they were on board and safely into hyperspace, Anakin muttered, "This mission was a failure."  
  
Obi-Wan corrected him gently. "No mission is a failure. What did we learn on Melida/Daan?"  
  
"That the Sith are in league with the Separatists." Anakin's brow wrinkled. "But Master, we already knew that. Dooku is a Sith and he leads the Separatists."   
  
"Where is Dooku, Anakin?"  
  
"Reports place him on Dantooine, in the outer rim," Anakin answered automatically. Then he lowered his head. "Such a powerful act could not be carried out over such a distance."   
  
"Exactly. There are always two Sith, a master and an apprentice. Perhaps Dooku has an apprentice."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Perhaps Dooku is the apprentice."   
  
Obi-Wan suppressed a chuckle at the thought of the old man with a Padawan braid. "Perhaps," he managed, before allowing himself a small laugh.  
  
*  
  
They landed on Coruscant two days later and went without delay to the council chamber to report the results of the ill-fated mission. The council received it with grave faces.   
  
"This is unfortunate," Master Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Faith in the Republic- and the Jedi- has been shaken."  
  
"All that could be done was done. Tightened security, two Jedi in the building, extra security cameras placed around the perimeter. If Nield hadn't gone outside, there is no way the assassination would have been successful," Anakin told them.  
  
"Very unfortunate, this is," Yoda repeated Mundi's words slowly, shaking his head. "Comes at a bad time, this does."   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances. Windu sighed and said, "The battle on Dantooine was lost. We fear it too will fall to the Separatists."   
  
"A dark time this is," Yoda murmured. "Have need of you again we do, Obi-Wan. With Bail Organa you will go to Dantooine. A Jedi is needed in there."   
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Forgotten about you, young Skywalker, we have not. Time it is for your Trials."  
  
"I will not be accompanying my master?" he asked, looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, sadly, and shook his head.   
  
"Remain here you will," Yoda replied. "Your Trials you will take."   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan met Bail Organa at the landing pad the next day. The senator and viceroy of Alderaan had been appointed to the rank of general during the beginning of the war, a title he still held. Organa was a noble man, a stanch Loyalist, a believer in democracy and the Republic.   
  
It was no wonder then, when Obi-Wan and Anakin, who had accompanied him, found Padme saying her own farewells to one of her dearest friends. She greeted Obi-Wan and Anakin with a bright smile, but even that smile didn't conceal her paleness and obvious fatigue.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" Obi-Wan asked after pleasantries had been exchanged.  
  
Padme smiled and glanced over at Anakin, who also looked concerned. "I'm very well, Master Kenobi. Its you I worry about. Dantooine is dangerous. I wish you and Bail the best of luck."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and Bail replied, "We don't need luck. Justice is on our side." He reached down to brush a kiss across Padme's cheek. "Farewell, Amidala."  
  
Obi-Wan took the opportunity to turn to Anakin and say seriously, "May the Force be with you during your Trials, Anakin."  
  
"And may the Force be with you on your mission, Master." Anakin smiled. On impulse, he reached out and hugged his master.   
  
Obi-Wan tugged on his braid after they'd pulled apart. "Next time I see you, I'll be cutting this."  
  
"I'll make you proud. I swear."   
  
"You already have, Ani. More proud than I ever though possible." With another smile, Obi-Wan moved away from his apprentice and Padme, and walked with Organa up the ramp onto the ship. It lifted off, leaving the two on the pad watching them, uncertainty and fear in their eyes. 


	7. Divide and Conquer

Chapter Seven: Divide and Conquer  
  
Anakin and Padme watched the ship lift off and disappear into Coruscant's lightening sky. As soon as it was out of sight, Anakin took a quick look around. After assuring that no one was watching, he pulled Padme into his arms and kissed her. "I missed you, my love."   
  
"So did I." Padme smiled, as Anakin took her hand in his good one and they began to walk to Padme's transport. "You and Obi-Wan seemed to be getting along better."   
  
Anakin nodded. "We talked. His disbelief is his failing, not mine. I will pass the Trials, Padme."  
  
"What then, Anakin?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin started up the speeder. He concentrated on pulling into morning traffic, then answered, "I don't know. I love you, and I know I will love our son more than anything in this world. But I cannot give up my commission."   
  
"I thought we decided it was going to be a girl," Padme whispered.   
  
Anakin smiled at her. "You have your hopes, I have mine."   
  
"Perhaps the Masters will make an exception. After all, they cannot afford to lose a Jedi in such a dangerous time."  
  
"I broke the Code, and it cannot be unbroken. Their only recourse will be to expel me from the order." Anakin shook his head. "There has to be another way."  
  
"Pregnancy is hard to hide. In a few months, it will be there for all to see. I am a married woman, Anakin, I should feel no shame."  
  
He sighed, lowering the speeder to the official residence of the Naboo senators. "But you do." He bowed his head, knowing that they were probably being watched. "Good day, milady."  
  
She stepped out of the transport with a wistful smile. "Good day, Master Skywalker."   
  
*  
  
It was strange to be alone.   
  
His entire life, someone had been with him. First it was Yoda, who taught him when he was but a youngling in the Bear Clan. After that, when he was thirteen, it had been Qui-Gon. For twelve years, he had spent nearly every day with his Master. His death had been like a killing blow, knocking all feeling but sorrow from him.   
  
Still he had not been alone. Anakin had been there, eager and quick, a constant amusement and, at times, annoyance. Even when he was not present, their bond had always connected them, so neither was alone in the galaxy. Now that bond was as thin as a thread, stretched by distance and age and a resentment neither of them had ever been able to fully get past.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. At least they had parted on good terms.   
  
He rose gracefully and walked to the door of his quarters. The ship was by no means small, and his stateroom was quite luxurious, but he didn't want to sit still any longer.   
  
He nearly ran into Organa in the corridor. The senator smiled politely and said, "I was just coming to get you, Master Kenobi. We land on Dantooine in less than an hour, and I thought it wise to go over our plans."  
  
"That's a good idea," Obi-Wan said, and followed Organa into the ship's large lounge. A map of Dantooine had been set up on the large table, with holographic markers showing where enemy troops were believed to be.   
  
"Dooku's forces are amassed here," Organa said, pointing to the North sector on the map. "They're army is comprised of droids, and a lot of them. They've taken control of Huispa, the capital city," he said, lightly touching the red spot on the map that was Huispa. A more detailed map of the area sprung to life. "We will land here." He gestured to a spot south-west of Huispa. "Other than the forces we have, there is another unit on the east side."  
  
"Are you planning on attacking both sides of the city at once?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Organa nodded. "I assume you've heard the saying divide and conquer." He smiled, but Obi-Wan felt a chill go through him at the words. He didn't have time to ponder it though; Organa was going on. "When the Separatists control of Huispa weakens, we can crush them and capture Dooku."   
  
He nodded. "It's a well thought out plan, Senator."   
  
"Just Bail, please."  
  
"Then I am Obi-Wan."   
  
Organa nodded just as his comlink buzzed. "Yes?" he asked.   
  
"Sir, we're coming out of hyperspace in the vicinity of Dantooine," the captain's voice said.   
  
"Thank you, Captain." Organa smiled. "Looks like we're about to land." 


	8. Trials and Error

A/N: I have no clue what the Trials really are. I wasn't able to hunt down George and ask him (that man is never around when you want him to be!). I have postulated that it is akin to Luke's experience in the cave in ESB, a vision or mental challenge rather than a purely physical one. Yes, I am aware that this is slightly cheesy, but at least I'm actually SHOWING my Trials, not cheating (ahem, Twinks, lolol)   
  
Chapter Eight: Trials and Error  
  
It was dark and cold. Anakin wondered the cavernous room, searching for… he didn't even know what he was looking for. An opponent to defeat, he supposed. These were the Trials, a sacred- and secret- passage for the Jedi. There were no specifics when it came to the Trials.   
  
He heard a sound behind him, and he turned quickly, lightsaber igniting and flashing through the air. There stood his adversary, the nameless Sith from Naboo. Anakin felt rage fill him at the sight of the creature that killed Master Qui-Gon. He breathed in, channeling the rage, sending it outward, into the Force where it would no longer plague him.   
  
He struck the first blow, which the Sith blocked easily, and soon they were locked into deadly combat. Anakin remembered the Sith's skills, the deadly talent with his double sided 'saber. But he had never been up against them before.   
  
But he seemed to be getting the upper hand, forcing the Sith back, away from him. He had driven him toward the wall, into the corner, when the Sith spoke. "You've failed, Anakin." He had never heard the Sith speak, didn't even know if he could, but he knew the voice wasn't his own despite that. The voice was Qui-Gon's. "Of course you've failed. You're just a slave boy from a backwater planet. You couldn't even save your mother."  
  
Anger and pain tore through him at Qui-Gon's words. They were said from the Sith's mouth, but it was Qui-Gon's voice. Qui-Gon who had rescued him, Qui-Gon who had assured he would be trained with his dying breath. Qui-Gon said he failed.   
  
"You're a pitiful excuse for a Jedi, Skywalker."   
  
Anakin closed his eyes, trying to focus. He was not a failure, he was not pitiful. He repeated the words inside his head like a mantra, his fear growing into anger with each beat. He was a powerful Jedi, he was the Chosen One. He would not be mocked.   
  
He lunged at the Sith, who flew over him. They both spun to face each other, but as the nameless Sith spun, he transformed. He was no longer the tattooed creature Obi-Wan had bested on Naboo. It was Dooku he faced, with his rich, cultured voice and his oddly shaped lightsaber, the 'saber that had taken his arm.   
  
Anakin snarled. "Dooku."  
  
The count smiled. "The Council was right about you, Anakin. You were too old. The fear was already in you, the hate. Give into your anger. Defeat me. Or should I take your other hand?"   
  
Anakin leapt at Dooku, slashing with his lightsaber. The count parried the blow easily. Anakin knew he was being led in a dance. Dooku was better with a lightsaber, a technique perfected over eight decades, taught to him by Yoda himself. But Anakin held his own, blocking blows that might have killed him had the Force not been running through him, guiding his moves.   
  
Dooku's attacks lightened suddenly. "You guard your life. You don't wish to die. But you've broken the Code, dishonored your commission. What makes you think your worth anything now?"   
  
Anakin struck out blindly, rage and hate clouding his vision. His lightsaber sliced through the air with a deadly hum. But it met with only air and he realized too late his mistake. Dooku had sidestepped, not even bothering to block the blow. Anakin's right, mechanical arm was outstretched, ready to deliver a blow.   
  
With a neat cut, Dooku sliced it off.  
  
Anakin fell to the ground, shock, not pain, driving him to his knees. He expected Dooku to deliver a killing blow, along with a witty comment that drove home Anakin's failure. But the only sound in the cavernous room was heavy, mechanized breathing.   
  
The sound sent chills up Anakin's spine. He raised his head, looking for Dooku, but found himself face to face with a masked man. He wore a full suit, heavy and black. The sound of his breathing reverberated off the walls. Anakin stood slowly, grasping the hilt of his lightsaber awkwardly with his left hand.   
  
The dark lord raised his 'saber. It was ruby red, the color of a Sith's. That must be what the man was- a Sith from ancient times. Anakin quickly gained his footing, ready to fight the masked man.   
  
They attacked in unison. Anakin was able to guess the moves the other would make, but the dark lord seemed to do the same. Their fighting style was more than similar, it was exact. Anakin felt a tendril of dread creep into his stomach. It was like fighting his mirror image.   
  
Finally, the masked Sith made a mistake- the very mistake Anakin had made on Geonosis, the move that had cost him his hand. Anakin didn't hesitate, but slashed with his lightsaber, cleanly disarming him, and removing the man's hand …  
  
Only to find it as mechanical as his own had been. Could the man be all machine? Anakin thought, eyes widening. Had someone built a droid to fight with the Jedi arts?  
  
The masked man breathed in deeply. "I will destroy you, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin smiled, satisfaction written plain across his face. "I don't think so." He slashed again, the lightsaber going for a blow that would have sliced the masked Sith clean in half.   
  
It was too late to stop when Anakin realized the Sith no longer stood there. In his place was Obi-Wan.   
  
"No!" Anakin cried, but his arm wouldn't stop, refused to move at anything other than his unarmed master.   
  
Obi-Wan crumpled to the ground before him. Anakin surged forward, moving aside his robe, only to find a man- no, a boy, actually, with tousled blond hair and ice blue eyes- staring up at him in agony. "Father!" he cried, body wracked with some immeasurable pain.   
  
Anakin fell backwards, eyes wide with shock, anguish and fear. He closed them, trying to calm his ragged breath. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the center of the Jedi Council room. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, physical and mental pain mixing with exhaustion.   
  
Yoda stood above him, eyes dark with worry. He shook his head. "Wrong we were. Failed you have, Anakin Skywalker." 


	9. Missed Calls

Chapter Nine: Missed Calls  
  
Anakin could barely move. He could do nothing more than lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling.   
  
He'd failed the Trials. It seemed impossible. He was Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. He would bring balance to the Force. How could he do that if he wasn't even a Jedi Knight?   
  
The longer he laid in his bed, stewing over his imperfections, the causes of his failure, the angrier he got. He'd beaten the Sith, disarmed him and gone for a killing blow.  
  
And struck Obi-Wan.  
  
Fear assaulted him. Surely, that couldn't be a vision of the future. He wouldn't kill Obi-Wan, no matter how much he hated him.   
  
Anakin blinked. Where had that thought come from? He didn't hate Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was his master.  
  
*And he failed you,* a voice inside him whispered. *He never wanted you. He took you on only because Qui-Gon made him promise.*  
  
That was true at the beginning, Anakin reasoned. But Obi-Wan had grown to care for him. He taught him well.  
  
*Then why did you fail the Trials?*  
  
Anakin couldn't argue with the voice inside his head. Why had he failed the Trials? If Obi-Wan had taught him all he needed to know, why wasn't he a Knight?   
  
*He wanted you to fail.*  
  
Anakin shook his head, trying to push the little voice out of his ear. Obi-Wan did not want him to fail.   
  
*He knew you would be better than he was. He knew you already were. He's holding you back!*  
  
The voice surged forth with intensity and Anakin cried out. He jumped up from his bed. He needed to talk to someone, get his worries out. It couldn't be Padme; he wasn't ready to face his bride with his failure.   
  
Obi-Wan, then. He could discuss his thoughts with his master, and he would tell him how baseless they were. Anakin nodded resolutely and headed for the long-distance communicator in the main room of his and Obi-Wan's quarters.   
  
He quickly found his master's signal, and sent a message. He waited a moment. When Obi-Wan didn't answer, he sent another. When there was still no answer, Anakin sighed dejectedly. He had to talk to someone.   
  
With a sudden idea, Anakin glanced at the clock. It was early yet, but after state business hours. He bit his lip. It would be highly improper, but he needed to talk to someone…  
  
Purposefully, Anakin grabbed his cape and strode from the room. He needed to talk to someone. Who better than the wisest man on Coruscant?   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan leaned back into the pillows of his sleep couch. It had been a long battle, but finally, they had driven the Separatists back. They'd begun the long task of taking back Dantooine.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Sleep would feel good after such a long few days. Just as he felt himself begin to drift off, the sound of his long-distance communicator buzzing jolted him awake.   
  
Obi-Wan got up and headed for the communicator. It was Anakin, he could feel it. Probably with news that he had passed his Trials, proving Obi-Wan's fears were groundless. He would welcome the news.   
  
Before he could reach the communicator, a short knock on his door announced a visitor's presence. Obi-Wan glanced between the door and the communicator, then strode to the door.   
  
Bail Organa stood there, a triumphant grin on his face. "Obi-Wan, we know where Dooku is."  
  
Obi-Wan returned the smile. At last, the war would die down, if not stop all together. He reached for his cloak and was about to go after Bail when his communicator buzzed again. Anakin.   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated. His duty was to go after Dooku. But his instincts, and the Force, were screaming at him to answer his apprentice's call. "I'll be there in a moment, Bail," he said and quickly crossed the room to answer the call. Anakin had already disconnected, so Obi-Wan swiftly reconnected, and returned his Padawan's call. There was no answer. Obi-Wan blinked and turned off the communicator. He stared down at it, murmuring, "It must not have been too important," before joining Bail in their hunt for Dooku. 


	10. Advice

Chapter Ten: Advice  
  
Chancellor Palpatine always seemed to have time for him. At first, they only saw each other when the Chancellor indicated he needed Jedi help. But after a while, it became clear that Palpatine saw the same potential in him that Qui-Gon had. He watched Anakin's career, gave him advice when he needed it, and just listened at other times.   
  
It had always been easier to talk to the Chancellor than Obi-Wan, which was strange, since the Chancellor was an imposing man, of the highest rank in the Galactic Senate and Obi-Wan was his master, the man he was supposed to be closest too. But the Chancellor *listened*, where Obi-Wan corrected. Palpatine agreed where Obi-Wan rebuked.   
  
Anakin poured out his failure, his worries, his anger in a long speech, during which Palpatine listened, occasionally nodding his agreement in Anakin's judgment or belief. "I failed, my lord. I was to be the greatest Jedi ever. Now…" Anakin bowed his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never felt like this before. Hopeless. But its not my fault!"  
  
"I know," Palpatine said quietly. Anakin looked to him, puzzled. "Your failings, Anakin, are not failings at all. Pride, anger, hatred, even… they are not wrong emotions. They give power and conviction. It was anger toward the Trade Federation which guided Amidala to save Naboo fourteen years ago. It was hatred toward the corruption in the Senate that placed me in a position to *do* something about it. The guidance of your Jedi Masters is worth nothing. They don't understand your power, Anakin. You will surpass them all someday."  
  
Anakin knew his words were wrong. He felt it inside, a twisting in his gut, a cry in the Force that told him not to listen. But his mind absorbed the words. They gave him hope. Perhaps Yoda and the Masters were wrong. Perhaps *he* was the most powerful of them. Perhaps anger and hate didn't lead to a bad place, a wrong place. Perhaps it just led to power. Anakin bowed to the Chancellor. "Thank you for your advice, my lord."  
  
"It is a pleasure to guide you, Anakin," Palpatine said, and smiled.   
  
*  
  
Dooku had gotten away again. They'd had him cornered at what had been the royal palace of Huispa and nearly captured him, but he'd known they were coming and managed to head them off with a unit of droids. Their clone troopers were more than a match for the mechanical soldiers, but Dooku had slipped away during the fray.  
  
Obi-Wan and Bail led the troops back to camp for the night, and had each gone to their quarters when Bail knocked at his door. Obi-Wan called for him to enter.   
  
"Obi-Wan," he said, taking the seat across from the Jedi. "I've been speaking with Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
"About the situation here?"   
  
"Among other things, yes. You know that the Jedi have no official rank in the Republic army."  
  
Obi-Wan spoke the words softly, from memory, "We are not warriors. We fight when we must, but desire peace above all else."   
  
"Nevertheless, you are here in command of troops. Chancellor Palpatine feels that in light of the situation, it would be beneficial for you to be given official command," Bail paused, smiled, "General Kenobi." 


	11. The Realization

Chapter Eleven: The Realization  
  
General Kenobi and General Organa had led their troops to victory.   
  
The news was whispered through the city in the morning, no one daring to believe the gossip. But then, a scarce hour past noon when the Senate convened, it was declared by a jubilant messenger. The cheers erupted immediately. Another battle won, the once great army of the Separatists cut down to nearly nothing. All that was left was to capture Count Dooku and the victory would be complete.   
  
Senator Amidala smiled and reached down to press a hand to her stomach. Her daughter would grow up in a safe world, a democratic world. Her career, and Anakin's, were both created for this purpose: so children could grow up safely. Next to that, nothing else really seemed to matter.   
  
Jar Jar was hugging her, she realized with a start. It was highly improper, but she hugged him back, glad that the war would soon be over and things back to normal. The Chancellor could relinquish his emergency powers, the army could be disbanded, and perhaps she could find time to simply be a wife and mother.   
  
Palpatine was speaking. Padme shook off her thoughts and focused on his words. "The war is not over. But perhaps it will be soon. With help from the Kaminoan cloners-" there were cheers, she noted, in corners where previously there would have been jeers- "and the Jedi." There was far less applause at the naming of the Jedi, Padme realized with a shock. Had support and faith in the Jedi dwindled so low?   
  
She was about to find out, for Palpatine declared, "There is one more order of business. The chair recognizes Senator Orn Free Taa from the sovereign system of Ryloth."   
  
Taa's platform glided into the middle of the hall. "Esteemed colleagues, despite the recent victory on Dantooine, losses on Melida/Daan and other Outer Rim territories have prompted many, including myself, to wonder about the competency of our so-called peacemakers, the Jedi. No doubt they have been of service in the past, but should we be so forgiving of their current oversights? Lest we forget, Count Dooku, who now threatens to tear our Republic apart, was once a 'noble' Jedi Master. I call for a review of the Jedi order, an immediate examination of their practices!"   
  
Padme and Jar Jar exchanged a look. But before they could object, cheers rang out through the chamber. "It's not possible," she murmured. "The Jedi, under review? The most noble order in the galaxy, taken under evaluation? Who could think them corrupt?"  
  
"Everyone in the Senate, apparently," Dorme whispered behind her.   
  
The motion was carried by an overwhelming vote, then Palpatine adjourned the session. Padme exited in a daze. The Jedi… How could it be possible?   
  
Thoughts of the Jedi inevitably led to thoughts of Anakin. He wouldn't take the news well. None of the Jedi would. They would comply, of course; it was their duty as servants of the Republic. She had to tell him, before he found out from one of the Masters or the holo-news. Thinking of him, she realized she hadn't seen him in days, not since the morning of Obi-Wan's departure. She made her decision in that instant, to go to their apartment. She turned around to head back in that direction, when she was stopped by a worried Sullustan, Pudav Puric. "Senator Amidala, we need to speak," he said softly in accented Basic.  
  
She blinked. "What is this about, Senator Puric?"   
  
He cleared his throat. "A group of us are meeting in Senator Jasan's office. If you'd join us, we'd be indebted to you." She saw the worry, the urgency, etched into his face. She nodded. He looked immediately relieved. "We wouldn't inconvenience you if it wasn't urgent," he said, taking her elbow.   
  
She allowed herself to be led back into the Senate building. Kacher Jasan was the senator for the Alans system, a small, Outer Rim territory. Padme was barely acquainted with her, but she knew the tiny Alan on sight. She was unmistakable, with her ultra-pale skin and the wings that stretched out from her back. Inside Jasan's office, most of the Loyalist party sat or stood, all looking mildly uncomfortable. "What is it?" she asked, looking from face to face.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine." La'ang Hahon, the pale, blond senator from Hoth, spoke in a gentle whisper.   
  
"We understood the emergency powers. Dooku was going to attack with his droids, and we needed an army. The clones were convenient. But the review of the Jedi is too much!" Garm Bel Iblis, the Corellian senator, spoke, his voice not so mild as Hahon's had been.   
  
"He's power hungry," said a girl Padme recognized as Mon Mothma. She was the youngest in the Galactic Senate, barely seventeen. She stood tall, imperious, a wisdom beyond her age in her dark blue eyes. "He's not going to give up his dictatorial powers."   
  
"What do you suggest, Senators?"  
  
Kacher Jasan finally spoke, her voice worried. "A vote of no confidence would never carry. The Senate trusts him."   
  
Bel Iblis shook his head. "We have no recourse but common sense, Amidala. Please, talk to him. Get him to overrule the review, get him to promise to relinquish his powers. He's known you nearly since birth, he'll listen to you."  
  
Mon Mothma spoke again, her voice strained. "If he has not grown too corrupt."   
  
*  
  
Dooku was hiding out in the Northwest corner of Huispa. It was the first sector they had conquered, and they hadn't searched it since. It was the perfect place to hide. The news of his location came just before dawn, and before the sun was fully up, Obi-Wan and Bail had gotten their squad and headed out to capture him.   
  
There were no more droids for Dooku to hide behind, but there were plenty of humans, Dooku's hired men. He hadn't been without them for years, since he had surfaced as the political idealist nearly fourteen years before.   
  
He was in their view; they actually *saw* him this time. But it wasn't enough. They were tied up in fighting the small battalion of bodyguards and Dooku had enough time to slip into his ship and take off.   
  
Most of the bodyguards were killed in the skirmish, but the leader was caught. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was at his throat in an instant. His own intensity scared him, but the lightsaber stayed in position, close enough to singe the guard's skin. "Where is Dooku headed?"  
  
The guard stared down at the 'saber. He breathed shallowly, afraid to let his Adam's apple get too close to the glowing blade. "Look- I- I don't know!"  
  
"Where?" Obi-Wan demanded again, the blade going just a fraction of a centimeter closer.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just a guard he picked up on a Bogden moon!"   
  
Obi-Wan froze. He lowered and powered down his 'saber. The guard fell into the arms of a waiting clone trooper. "Bogden," he murmured, pieces of a ten year puzzle falling into place.   
  
Bail looked over at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Jango Fett was recruited on one of the moons of Bogden."  
  
"You think Dooku…"  
  
"Dooku hired Jango." 


	12. Attempt

A/N: Twinks forced me to post this. She is blackmailing me. I was gonna wait and perfect it, but she made me. That's why there's the mad rush of updates today. Just in case you're wondering. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Twelve: Attempt  
  
"I don't understand. Dooku recruited Jango and ordered the Clone Army ten years ago, but at the same time he was gearing up to lead the Separatists?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Bail and nodded. "It looks that way, yes."  
  
"It sounds like he's starting a war with himself."  
  
"No. Not with himself." Obi-Wan stood still, his mind reeling. "He doesn't have the connections to get use of the clones approved by the Senate."  
  
Bail blinked, realization dawning. "Only one man does."  
  
"Palpatine." Obi-Wan moved then, heading back to the transport.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense!" Bail exclaimed, following.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped into the speeder and started it, barely giving Bail enough time to hop in before taking off at full speed. "It makes perfect sense. The blockade fourteen years ago gave him the perfect opportunity to overthrow Valorum. His election was mostly due on the Naboo situation. A situation caused…"  
  
"By him." Bail lowered his head. "We put him into power. He played us as surely as he would play chess."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. It was true. They had all played willingly into the hands of a corrupt Chancellor- and a Sith lord. "We've got to contact the Temple."  
  
"Our communications may be monitored," Bail warned as they landed next to their command center.   
  
"It's a chance we have to take." Obi-Wan stepped out of the speeder.   
  
Before he or Bail could go a step closer to the command center, an officer approached them, flanked by two clone troopers, blasters readied. "General Kenobi, I've been ordered to take you into custody."   
  
"Into custody?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice low and even.  
  
"On who's orders?" Bail demanded.   
  
"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's, sir. I'm sorry, General, but you'll have to come with me."  
  
Bail and Obi-Wan exchanged a look. Obi-Wan nodded once and moved forward. The guards relaxed, their hands leaving their blasters and going for him instead.   
  
Obi-Wan pivoted, suddenly ready to attack. He knocked the officer down and leapt up, kicking both clone troopers hard in the chest. He flipped back into the speeder. Bail jumped in beside him. "My ship's that way," Bail said, pointing. "Let's get to Coruscant."   
  
*  
  
Padme managed to get an audience with the Chancellor for early the morning after the meeting in Jasan's office. He greeted her warmly, and after the pleasantries, Senator Amidala got right down to business.   
  
"Chancellor Palpatine, I represent a group from the senate that fears your growing power. They came to me because I've known you for years. The emergency powers we understood and supported by all- but your continued use of them, past the time when they were necessary, makes many wary. Coupled with the examination of the Jedi, who are the guardians of justice, creates a situation that is uneasy, at best."  
  
"And what would your group have me do, milady?" Palpatine inquired, eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"Announce some intention to give up your powers, and please, discourage this senseless review of the Jedi!" Amidala let a little of the impatience she was feeling color her words, and knew she shouldn't have.   
  
Palpatine looked a little shamed. "I love democracy, Padme. The Republic has had need of me. I did what I must to assure that it did not fall. If the Senate thinks this crisis has past, surely I will give up the powers I never wished to hold. But the Jedi? That I cannot stop, nor do I wish to. They are outdated, wizened old men, with narrow minds and narrower vision." Padme looked shocked at his words and he sighed. "I'm sorry for my outburst. But if you had seen the state of young Skywalker… I really shouldn't brake his confidence, but he looked so distraught at failing their ridiculous Trials…"   
  
Padme froze. "I must go, Chancellor. Thank you for seeing me."   
  
Palpatine nodded. His back turned away from her retreating form, he smiled.   
  
*  
  
Dooku arrived late the next afternoon. His Master met him in the hanger, in heavy robes that concealed his face.   
  
"Lord Tyranus, I was not expecting you so soon. Dantooine has fallen to the Republic?"  
  
"Yes, Master. The clones have crushed the Separatists, as you have foreseen."  
  
"I am pleased, Lord Tyranus. I have another challenge for you. Senator Amidala has become a nuisance. I want you to take care of her- personally." 


	13. Luke and Leia

Chapter Thirteen: Luke and Leia  
  
Padme entered the apartment quietly, looking around for Anakin. She knew he was there- and sure enough, she found him sprawled out on the bed, still clothed in his Jedi garb. Slowly she laid down next to him, staring into his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept- that is, when his sleep was free from nightmares.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I failed."  
  
Those two little words were said with so much anguish, tears filled her eyes. "I know."  
  
"Who told you? If it was Obi-Wan, I'll kill him," Anakin spat out the words, then recoiled once he'd said them. She put a hand on the side of his face.   
  
"Obi-Wan is still on Dantooine, Ani."  
  
"Oh." He blinked. "I can't believe I failed. How can I face him?"  
  
"Anakin, Obi-Wan knows what a good Jedi you are, and will be someday. You will move on."   
  
"No. That's not what I meant. He was right about me. I wasn't ready." He looked away, red faced suddenly. "But I *was*, Padme!"  
  
She knew she should tell him of the review. But she couldn't bring herself to tell the angry and disappointed man before her that the Jedi were being questioned. It would only make him angrier.   
  
He spoke before she could. "I don't want to talk about this. You may argue that there's no use pretending, but for tonight, can we just be Padme and Anakin?" He placed a tentative hand on her stomach. "We haven't even talked about names."  
  
"What do you think, Ani?" she replied, content to play his game.  
  
"Luke for a boy," he answered immediately.  
  
She smiled. "Why Luke? It's an unusual name."  
  
Anakin's eyes got that faraway look to them and she knew he was remembering. "He was a deep-space pilot. He came into Watto's shop about a year before you did. He was the one who told me about angels," he said, and they shared a secret smile. "He was also the one who told me about Jedi Knights, and the Republic. He gave me all my hopes and dreams." He looked lost in thought for a moment, then asked, "And what about you?"   
  
"I like Leia for a girl." Anakin arched his eyebrows, an unspoken question in his eyes. "She was a former senator. She was older than I was, about twenty two when I met her. She taught me so much, about politics… and life. After I was elected queen, she moved back to Coruscant to work with the Senate." A grin lightened Padme's features. "She met Bail Organa here, and they fell in love. It was like a fairy tale."  
  
Anakin frowned. "I didn't know Bail was married."  
  
The grin disappeared from Padme's face. "He isn't. She died about three years ago. I promised myself then if we were ever blessed with a daughter, she would be called Leia."   
  
"Leia or Luke then. I like them." Anakin smiled, his hand still on Padme's stomach. There was a gentle swelling there and he could feel the child's life force, strong, pulsating, a golden glow in the Force. He closed his eyes, blocking out sadness and pain, and was perfectly content. 


	14. Death

Chapter Fourteen: Death  
  
Obi-Wan was not on Dantooine. He and Bail Organa had taken off into hyperspace, setting a course for Coruscant. They were due to arrive in two more days, and already Obi-Wan was feeling… antsy was the right word, but it seemed unsuited for a Jedi. There was something terribly wrong. He had tried to contact Anakin using a secure transmitter, but there was no answer. He had tried contacting the Temple too, but no one picked up his transmission, which was more than unusual, it was downright impossible.   
  
Bail had gotten through to *someone*, though he was very secretive on who exactly it was that he had spoken to. But senators, trusted ones, had been informed of the situation and were due to meet Obi-Wan and Bail in a secret location on the day of their arrival.   
  
Obi-Wan just hoped that they would be on time to stop any more of the Chancellor's devious plans.   
  
*  
  
After the light dinner she and Anakin had prepared, Padme walked out to the balcony. She stared out over the vast cityscape of Coruscant and felt a pang of homesickness. On Coruscant, she always felt alone, even if she was surrounded by people or with her husband.   
  
A soft noise alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone with her thoughts. She turned to see herself staring at Court Dooku. She gasped, but quickly recovered. "Dooku. Why have you come here? Weren't your defeats on Dantooine enough?" she asked, edging toward the glass doors.   
  
Dooku smiled. "Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you." He moved his hand slightly and she halted, completely unable to move. "I wouldn't try to get away, that might not be good for your health."  
  
She could scream. Anakin would hear her and come running. Padme took a deep breath- only to find she couldn't breathe. Her throat was closed, constricted by Dooku's dark power. She tried to gasp for breath, but nothing went into her lungs. Finally, he relaxed his hold and she caught her breath. Before she could say a word, he let go of his hold on her body and shoved her, back through the glass door. The glass shattered at her weight. She landed in a pile of shards, and finally got around to screaming. Anakin came running, lightsaber ignited.   
  
"Dooku," he growled, striking before the other could say a word.   
  
She watched helpless from the floor as he husband and Dooku fought. Dooku had been more than a match for Anakin the last time they had fought, but this time it was different. Anakin had the upper hand, attacking Dooku with a strength and skill she'd never seen in him before. Joined with the glazed, mad look in his eye, it worried her. But she barely had time to worry, for soon they had backed onto the balcony and she had no more strength to watch. Sighing softly, she let her body go limp on the glass covered carpet.  
  
*  
  
The difference was that Anakin was using the Dark Side.  
  
He knew it, and he knew it was wrong. But while the core of him was yelling that, his mind, his heart, everything else inside of him was screaming that Dooku had to die for trying to hurt his angel. And that was his objective- not to wound him or to disarm him, but to kill him- as painfully as possible.   
  
The anger flowed through him, giving him power like he'd never tasted. It was intoxicating, even when mixed with the hatred and fear he felt also. He would have Dooku's life for merely scratching Padme. No one touched her. No one.   
  
"No one," Anakin murmured and hacked at Dooku's lightsaber once more.   
  
The old man hadn't said a word since the beginning of their fight. Dooku could feel the darkness within him. He had improved over the last four years, that was certain. Dooku wasn't sure he could defeat him.   
  
That was his last thought before Anakin ran him through with the blue lightsaber. Dooku dropped to the balcony floor, staring down at the wound in his chest. With a gasp of shock, he tumbled over, his lightsaber shutting off as he fell.   
  
Anakin caught his breath. Then, on impulse, he reached down and palmed the Sith's weapon, clipping it to his belt with his own. 


	15. Arrival and Departure

Chapter Fifteen: Arrival and Departure  
  
Anakin had helped Padme up, made sure she was alright, and then left. He headed straight for the Chancellor. Palpatine was the only one he could talk to. The only one there for him anymore.   
  
The Chancellor did not mind being disturbed. For the second time in two weeks, Anakin Skywalker stood before the Supreme Chancellor and told him what had happened, what he had done. Palpatine didn't looked shocked. He thought a moment, anger plain on his face, then said, "Corruption. It is all around us, Anakin. Everywhere. The Senate, the Jedi… Look at Dooku. He was taught by Yoda himself… and he taught Master Qui-Gon. If such a paragon could try to do such a despicable thing… No one is safe."   
  
Anakin bowed his head. "My lord, I don't know what to do."  
  
"The Republic is falling apart. They need someone to hold it together. Someone strong to make sure it doesn't unravel any further."  
  
"Someone like you, Chancellor."  
  
Palpatine gave him a scathing look. "Not like me, Anakin. The Republic needs me. Someone to guide it, mold it. It cannot tolerate this weakness any longer. Democracy… It's a pretty ideal that dies in the real world. A stronger force is needed in this galaxy." He shook his head. "But I cannot do this alone. Join me, Anakin. Save our world. Save your wife."   
  
Anakin stared into Palpatine's eyes. *Someone strong*, he thought. It was exactly what he had told Padme. Someone strong to make people listen.   
  
Her words echoed in his mind. *Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me.*  
  
His own echoed back. *If it works.*  
  
And it would.  
  
*  
  
It had been the longest few days of Obi-Wan's life, but they'd made it back from Dantooine intact and ready to inform the galaxy of Palpatine's machinations. The secret meeting place, Bail explained, as they sped down into the underbelly of Coruscant, was called Cantham House. Decades before, it had been used as a meeting place for diplomats. It was fit that they meet there to discuss Palpatine's plans.   
  
There was a small crowd inside the meeting hall. Obi-Wan immediately noted Mace Windu and Yoda, and strode to join them, bowing. "Masters," he said, then followed with, "Where's Anakin?"  
  
"Seen him we have not. Discuss him later we will."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, conceding the point, and turned his attention to the girl on the floor who was speaking.   
  
"Chancellor Palpatine's designs have now become clear. We are all aware of his true identity now, and there can be no mistaking his intentions. He wants to rule the Republic as king or emperor." There was no gasp of surprise at Mon Mothma's words, no disbelief in any faces. "The 'review' Senator Taa has called for and Palpatine backed has put the noble Jedi out of commission. Many of them have been taken to facilities to be 'questioned'. I don't expect anyone will ever hear from them again."  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked. He knew nothing of the review, nothing of his comrades that had been taken. What if Anakin had been one of them? Was his apprentice alive and well? He looked at Yoda, alarm apparent in his eyes. Yoda gestured for him to continue listening.   
  
"What can we do about such a thing?" La'ang Hahon asked quietly, fear evident in her face and voice.   
  
"Nothing," Bail replied. "He hasn't even made a move to claim supreme power yet."  
  
"Everything he's done for a decade has been to claim supreme power!" Mon Mothma countered. "His emergency powers make the senate practically useless, this ridiculous evaluation of the Jedi makes them powerless!"   
  
Garm Bel Iblis shook his head. "We cannot sit around doing nothing and wait for him to make a bid for power!"   
  
Obi-Wan finally spoke. "What does Senator Amidala have to say about this?"  
  
Mon Mothma seemed to see him only then, and offered a short bow. "General Kenobi. Senator Amidala was privy to our meetings before you managed to get us this new information. She went to the Chancellor to speak to him of relinquishing his emergency powers. According to her, he seemed willing to. We now know that was a ploy. No one has been able to contact her to tell her of this meeting."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, then turned to Master Yoda. "Something is wrong."  
  
"Sense this we do. Find Amidala you must."   
  
Obi-Wan bowed shortly, to his Masters, then the group, and slipped out of Cantham House, heading for the surface of Coruscant. 


	16. Discovery

Chapter Sixteen: Discovery  
  
Obi-Wan knocked on the door of Amidala's state quarters. Dorme answered it, already knowing who was there. "General Kenobi," she said, opening the door wider to let him in.   
  
He smiled at Padme's companion. "Dorme. Have you seen Senator Amidala?"   
  
Dorme looked uncomfortable. "No," she murmured.   
  
"Do you know where she could be?" he pressed. Dorme shook her head. "It's very important that I find her, Dorme."   
  
Dorme sighed. "She has an apartment. Its her secret place, I really shouldn't tell you where it is…"  
  
"Yes, you should," he said, not having to use the Force, just the tone of a concerned friend.   
  
Dorme nodded and told him the address. He thanked her and left, heading for the quiet district Padme's apartment was in.   
  
Obi-Wan arrived twenty minutes later. There was virtually no security in the small building. He went up to the top floor without question and knocked on the door of the apartment.   
  
Padme opened it, saying, "Anakin?" breathlessly. Then she saw Obi-Wan and tried to smile. "General."  
  
He smiled. "Senator Amidala." She let him without another word. The apartment was dimly lit, and he could barely see her face. "Were you expecting Anakin?"   
  
She nodded. "He and Dorme are the only ones who know where this place is."   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Senator, but there is an emergency."   
  
She read the worry on his face. "What is it?"   
  
He looked down and told her the entire story, Palpatine's plans and his actions over the last fourteen years. When he was done, she murmured, "It's brilliant."   
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan gave her a moment to collect her thoughts, then said, "Senator, you're needed at Cantham House. It's where the opposition to this move are meeting."  
  
She didn't reply to that, just murmured, "He tried to kill me. He sent Dooku after me… Anakin, he…" she trailed off and looked to the patio.  
  
Obi-Wan rose and walked to the balcony. The broken glass was still strewn along the carpet. He looked out, surprised to see Dooku's body slumped dead on the ground. He turned back to Padme. "Are you alright?" He strode to her side, tilted her face up, examining. There were a few cuts there, nothing serious. He put his thumb on her lower lip, where a large gash marred her skin. He closed his eyes, focusing healing energy into her body.   
  
They had no way of knowing that Anakin would enter the apartment at that moment.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, hate dripping off the name.  
  
"Anakin," Padme gasped. "This isn't-"  
  
"What it looks like?" Anger filled Anakin's eyes. "It looks like Obi-Wan Kenobi had his hands on my wife."  
  
"Wife?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin rushed him. Anakin struck at him in pure anger, blindly smashing his fist against Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan sidestepped and twisted Anakin's arm behind his back. "Anakin, calm down!"   
  
"I'll kill you!" Anakin screamed, struggling.   
  
"Anakin!" Padme cried.  
  
He didn't listen. "The Chancellor was right! Hypocrite! Traitor!" He never stopped trying to break away from his master as he screamed the insults. Anger and hate made him strong and he finally jerked away from Obi-Wan. He shot Padme a seething look, hit Obi-Wan once more in the face, sending him to his knees and stalked out of the room, ignoring Padme's pleads for him to wait. 


	17. Conversion and Dispersion

Chapter Seventeen: Conversion and Dispersion   
  
Obi-Wan didn't want to move. His mind was reeling. The past few days had been too much. Palpatine, the Jedi review, now Anakin. Had that really been his apprentice? That angry man that had just attacked and threatened him?   
  
Padme was at his side, cautiously trying to help him up. He looked up at her with confused eyes. "You're married?"   
  
Her eyes fell. "Yes."  
  
"How long?"   
  
"Four years."  
  
He pulled himself to his feet. "How did you keep it a secret all this time?"   
  
"We snuck around. We never showed affection in public, spoke to each other only in official capacity. Unless we were here." She looked around the apartment.   
  
He saw it now, what it had been used for. It was a young couple's home. There was two of almost everything. There was a masculinity to the apartment as well that was unsuited to a young woman like Padme. "How long has he been acting like this?"   
  
"He's been erratic for days… since his Trials."  
  
"His Trials?" Obi-Wan asked. "What happened?"   
  
"No one told you?" Padme asked, shocked.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed himself a wry smile. "I've been busy."  
  
"He failed, Obi-Wan. Ever since… He went to the Chancellor earlier… if what you've told me is true, I am so afraid that Palpatine has somehow… converted him to his cause, his darkness."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not Anakin. No."   
  
"I hope you're right," she whispered. "I hope you're right."  
  
*  
  
"You were right. He betrayed me- with my own wife. The Jedi are nothing!" Anakin poured out his frustration into his speech to Palpatine.   
  
"The Jedi fools will be destroyed, Anakin. Their fire, already dim, will go out of the universe. Take your revenge on Obi-Wan! Make him pay for his crimes!"   
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master." The words came out naturally and Anakin froze. It was his typical response to a command, but it felt so right when he addressed Palpatine as "master".   
  
Palpatine smiled. "Go now, my young apprentice. Take your revenge and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete."  
  
The words frightened and exhilarated him. Palpatine held power that Anakin had only dreamed of. Tapping into the Dark Side could give him that power. And with it, Anakin could destroy Obi-Wan and take Padme back. She would be his- and so would the galaxy.   
  
*  
  
"Why was I not contacted with this?"   
  
Mace Windu's stare did not falter. "Your mission on Dantooine was our concern. There was time enough in the future to tell you of your apprentice's failure."  
  
"Anakin is my Padawan, my priority! He needed me, and I knew nothing!" Obi-Wan knew he was bordering on insolence, but he wasn't thinking about that. He thought only of Anakin's eyes as he screamed his threats, the hate on his side of their ever weakening bond.   
  
Yoda shook his head sadly. "Anakin's turning we did not foresee."  
  
"Anakin would not turn!" Obi-Wan declared, his voice not altogether stable.   
  
The Jedi Masters before him were not convinced. "Sense darkness in him I do," Yoda said. "Broken the Code he has."   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't ready to give up just yet. "He loves her, Masters. Surely that cannot be wrong!"   
  
"Wrong it is not if a commitment to us he did not make. But that is not the breech of which I speak. Anger, hate- rule him now they do."   
  
"I cannot believe it. Not Anakin."  
  
Before Yoda or Mace Windu could speak, Kacher Jasan and Bail Organa entered, serious looks on their faces. "Palpatine has struck."   
  
The other four in the room fell silent as Kacher quietly explained. "There was a revolt against the Republic on Golrath. Hundreds were killed in less than an hour. It has to be Palpatine's agents, but people are blaming Dooku. An emergency session of the Senate was called. It was voted on…" Kacher could not continue. She looked away, her petite stature seeming even smaller than usual.   
  
Organa finished for her. "The Senate declared Palpatine emperor."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. It was like a nightmare. Emperor… The Republic was a democracy! There was no supreme ruler. It wasn't possible…   
  
Organa continued. "Palpatine stood with Anakin Skywalker, one of your own, at his side and was declared emperor."   
  
Obi-Wan felt every ounce of color drain out of his face. Anakin… "No," he murmured. Beside him he heard Padme, sitting quietly until then, cry out, then felt a steadying hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mace Windu, his eyes sympathetic.   
  
They all ignored him. "The Jedi order has been disbanded for misconduct and incompetence," Kacher said, giving a compassionate blue-green glance to the three Jedi in the room before going on. "Its not official but I don't think they're going to let you live very long."   
  
"How is it possible? Anakin wouldn't do this… The world… He was supposed to keep it safe for his son…" Padme was crying, rocking gently. She didn't seem aware of anyone else in the room, just wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried.   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Windu and Yoda and with the permission given by their short nods, Obi-Wan turned to the defeated senator and scooped her up in his arms. She pressed her face against his chest, the tears falling silently.   
  
He carried her out of the room and down the hall to a small lounge. He laid her down on the small couch and kneeled beside her. "Padme?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked up at him with huge brown eyes. "Tell me this is a nightmare, Obi-Wan… Tell me it's not true."  
  
"I wish I could." He felt tears well up in his eyes; he blinked them away. "You're pregnant."  
  
She nodded. "Six months now. With the right gowns, it doesn't show."   
  
"I've been so blind, Padme. So blind to so many things. I thought that if I was stern, he would learn humility. I thought if I limited him, he'd learn patience. I thought I was ready to train him. How could I have been so wrong?"   
  
She was too weak, to dejected to argue. "How can this be happening?" she asked softly.   
  
"It's not too late. It's not… As long as he is alive, there is hope. I won't give up on him." He smoothed her hair back gently. "Stay here, Padme. Rest." 


	18. Flight

Chapter Eighteen: Flight  
  
"We must flee. We have no choice."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head at Mace Windu's command. "No. We can't leave."  
  
"Palpatine fears the Jedi. If we remain, he will hunt us down. There will be no one left to fight him."   
  
"Better to gather our strength, Obi-Wan, then attack," Bail Organa said rationally.   
  
"I can't leave Anakin like this. He can be turned back!"  
  
"Once chosen, forever will the Dark Side dominate your destiny."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, but before he could say another word, a terrible pain went through him, a scream sounded in his head. He stumbled. "What was it?" he asked, after catching his breath. "It felt as if a thousand voices cried out, and we suddenly silenced."  
  
Yoda's eyes held pain. "The Temple it was."  
  
Windu closed his eyes, focused on the Jedi around him. Obi-Wan followed suit. He should have been able to sense them all, their presences in the Force. Instead he felt a huge void.   
  
"Can they all be dead?" he murmured.   
  
"There is no death, there is the Force," Yoda murmured. But Obi-Wan could see the suffering in his eyes.   
  
Just then, Garm Bel Iblis entered the room, his stride hurried, eyes wide. "The Jedi Temple has just been destroyed. Palpatine's apprentice- your young Skywalker," he sneered at Obi-Wan, "stormed the building with the clone troopers. They blew it up… with the Jedi inside."   
  
Obi-Wan felt the world spinning beneath him. It was happening too fast. Too hurried. Palpatine must have had this planned for years, waiting to swing it into motion. He couldn't deny it. His apprentice, little Ani, had just murdered a thousand Jedi.   
  
He wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him, but it was going on anyway. It was a few minutes before he could focus on the words being said around him and when he did, it was to hear loud arguing.  
  
"Out and out rebellion? Are you insane? Mon, the emperor has barely been elected and he's taken out the most powerful order in the galaxy! Imagine what he could do to Alderaan!"   
  
"So you would support him?" Mon Mothma demanded.   
  
"I have no choice but to support him! I back you in my heart and my thoughts. I will do what I can, but I will not endanger my people!"   
  
Mon Mothma glared at Bail , blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Its not good enough! We need support! A rebellion cannot be built on intentions alone!"  
  
"You are a silly little girl, Mon!"   
  
"Better to be a silly little girl than a cynical old man! The emperor is out there, killing people whose only crimes are wanting to bring peace and justice to the galaxy! And you say you will support him!"   
  
"I have a planet to take care of!"  
  
"Tyrants are not tyrannical to one system alone! Palpatine will not play favorites, not with you! When he decides Alderaan is unnecessary or a nuisance, you *will* be destroyed!"   
  
She finished her speech angrily and spun. Bail called out after her, "Mon?" She stopped. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Mon Mothma barely turned her head. "And with us all."   
  
*  
  
Windu's logic and Bail's pragmatism won out over Obi-Wan's wish to stay and help his apprentice. Rarely did the council issue an actual order, but they did in this case. They were to split into three groups. It was safer to travel separately and in disguise. Obi-Wan and Padme were to leave immediately and head for an unpopulated Outer Rim system, so they were unlikely to be found.  
  
Bail provided them with a small transport. It was untraceable and simple, so it wouldn't draw attention. They boarded it and took off before Coruscant's artificial dawn.  
  
Obi-Wan exited the 'fresher of the small ship as they lifted off. He'd shaved his beard, but left his hair long and shaggy. He looked like a pirate or smuggler, not in the least like the Jedi Knight and General he truly was.   
  
Padme smiled. "You look ten years younger."  
  
He tried to return the friendly grin; managed only with a wry smile. "I feel ten years older."  
  
"Obi-Wan-"  
  
He cut her off. "No. The Imperials will be looking for General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala. We can't be them."  
  
"So I'm Padme Nabierre again."  
  
"And I'm Ben Kenobi. I haven't been Ben since I left my family."   
  
"Ben?"  
  
"My older sister couldn't say Obi-Wan. So I was Ben… It's all I remember of her." He looked away. "I never told Anakin that. I never told him so many things… and now I'd give everything to tell him anything."   
  
Padme didn't know how to reply, so she merely laid a warm hand on his and said, "Ben… It's a good name for disappearing."  
  
With disappearing in mind, the two looked out over the fading cityscape, and said goodbye to Coruscant.   
  
*  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Jar Jar Binks struggled for breath under the intimidating glare of Anakin Skywalker. "Mesa no know, Ani!"  
  
The strong mechanical hand around his throat tightened. "Lord Skywalker to you, Binks! Now where is my wife!"   
  
"Mesa not sure," he said. A tightening of the hand made him add in a gasp, "Lord Skywalker."   
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"This morning. Mesa sure she's safe, Lord Ani. She was with Obi."  
  
Anakin's handsome face darkened angrily. "She left with Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes," Jar Jar replied.   
  
Anakin's hand slipped from the Gungan's long neck. "Thank you for your help, Jar Jar Binks." He turned away, and Jar Jar gasped for air. He was surprised to find that he couldn't breath any.   
  
Anakin slipped away, but the invisible hand around Jar Jar's neck didn't loosen. As Anakin left the Gungan's apartments, Jar Jar slid limply to the ground, dead.   
  
A/N: The death of Jar Jar, mwahahahaha! Ok, enough with the evil laughing. I actually don't mind Jar Jar, but I had to tie up his lose end somehow. 


	19. Exposure

Chapter Nineteen: Exposure   
  
They had been in hyperspace for a day and a half when the engine started to fail. Padme shot a look at Obi-Wan. "What is it?" she asked, mildly alarmed.   
  
He studied the control panel. "I think we're having a problem with the forward thrusters. We'll have to land."   
  
Padme spun in her chair to the navicomputer. "The closest planet that doesn't have Imperial presence is called Simpla-12." At his look, she looked surprised and asked, "You've heard of it?"  
  
"Been there. It's an underworld planet. It thrives on the black market. I don't think we'll run into Imperials, but there's plenty of bounty hunters. We'll have to be discreet."  
  
"Do we have the funds?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "A few credits, and crystalline vertex. Its good everywhere."   
  
She smiled. "I'm glad this time we're prepared."   
  
They landed at Simpla-12's only colony, Sim-First. It was a sprawling muddy city, overcrowded and dingy. They wasted no time in finding a mechanic. However, he said it would take an hour to fix the thrusters. Obi-Wan and Padme, nervous about staying at the launch pad for so long, headed down the main road to the only other place Obi-Wan was familiar with on Simpla-12: the 12 Tavern.   
  
"This place is dangerous, milady," Obi-Wan whispered to her. "Stay close."  
  
The 12 Tavern was dimly lit and smoky. Obi-Wan and Padme both took off their muddied cloaks and took a seat at the bar. The bartender barely paid attention to them, so it seemed their disguises were working.   
  
"It doesn't seem too bad," Padme said, trying to be optimistic.   
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Just wait."  
  
They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, there was a loud crash on the other side of the tavern. They both turned their heads to look.   
  
"We were not cheating!" a high pitched voice cried.  
  
"These cards are marked!" a deeper, louder voice countered, grabbing one man by the back of his collar.   
  
"I swear on the souls of my dead parents, I never cheat at a game of sabbacc!" a third voice exclaimed.  
  
"You're parents aren't dead, Weez!"   
  
Obi-Wan heard the name with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Three bouncers were moving the three cheaters toward the front door of the tavern and Obi-Wan silently prayed they wouldn't see him. He stared into his drink, willing himself to be inconspicuous.   
  
"Gibbertz and ham!" the shrill voice said. "Just look, boys! Here's someone who will vouch for our honesty!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" the second voice cried. "Whoosh! I'm glad to see you, Jedi Kenobi!"   
  
Obi-Wan barely turned his head. Weez, Tub and Cholly looked so happy to see him. They'd met nearly twenty-five years before and had become friends of a sort. How they had recognized him, he didn't know, but they knew him as a noble Jedi- and now so did their captors and everyone else in hearing distance.   
  
"Jedi?" the deep voiced man asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that true?"  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, strove to put a look of annoyance and disbelief on his face. "I'm no Jedi. Don't know any Obi-Wan either… The name's Ben."   
  
Weez, Cholly and Tub looked confused. "Obi, come on! I know it's been a few years, but…"   
  
The deep voiced man slapped Cholly on the back of his head. "Stop talking, dimwit. You're just digging yourself deeper."  
  
As they turned to lead the three out, Obi-Wan suddenly asked, "What are you gonna do to them?"   
  
The deep voiced man chuckled. "Let's just say these three have been a bother for too long. Not after tonight."  
  
They were going to kill them. Obi-Wan felt his stomach knot. Cholly, Weez and Tub weren't exactly honest or brave, but they had been his friends. How could he let them die? His mission was to protect Padme, not the three cheaters. But he couldn't let friends die.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he'd made his decision and stood. "Let them go."   
  
The bouncers looked amused. "Look, Benny-"  
  
"I said, let them go. Even cheaters don't deserve to die."  
  
"And who are you to decide that?" the deep voiced man asked, his eyes signaling for the men around him to attack.   
  
Obi-Wan blocked their assaults with deft movements, then ignited his lightsaber. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stared unblinking into the deep voiced man's eyes. "Now let them down."   
  
They did. Obi-Wan tossed a few credits onto the counter, then grabbed Padme's hand. "Lets go."   
  
Cholly, Tub and Weez followed them out onto the muddy street. "Gibbertz and ham, Kenobi! We thought for sure we were goners!"   
  
Obi-Wan didn't spare them a glance. "I thought you stopped cheating at sabbacc."   
  
"When did we ever say that?" Cholly asked. "Did we ever say that, Tub?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Weez?"  
  
"Definitely not." They all grinned at him innocently, and Padme smiled back.  
  
"Whoosh, Obi, you always have the prettiest girls hanging around you. That Jedi girl, what's her name?"  
  
Obi-Wan cracked a smile. "Siri."   
  
Cholly grinned. "Yeah, that's it! And Astri too… A looker even without hair!"   
  
Padme looked at Obi-Wan, confused. "Without hair?"   
  
"Boy, lady, we could tell you stories about this one!" Weez put a warm arm around her. "All tales of bravery, of course," he said with a look at Obi-Wan. "All stuff wives like to hear."  
  
"Oh, she's not my wife," Obi-Wan said hastily.   
  
Cholly, Tub and Weez exchanged looks between themselves and Padme's swelling stomach. "Well. Its not as if we care, we're not the most respectable either…"   
  
Obi-Wan felt a flush creeping up his cheeks. "No, no, its not like that. She's… I'm protecting her."  
  
Tub grinned. "Of course! I didn't think the Jedi were allowed to marry."   
  
Padme looked away suddenly. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand and nodded at his old friends. "Goodbye, my friends. I wish you well." Suddenly he grinned. "And don't get into trouble again."   
  
The three waved goodbye, and Padme and Obi-Wan headed back to the landing platform, quiet the whole way back. Their mechanic was waiting for them.  
  
Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously. "The repairs are complete?"  
  
"Yes," the man replied, leaning casually against the table. Obi-Wan moved forward and started to hand the man a small pouch, filled with the crystalline vertex. The man didn't take it, but moved quicker than they thought he could and slapped a pair of vibro-cuffs on Obi-Wan. "There's a nice reward for the capture of a Jedi, *General*."   
  
Obi-Wan felt Padme back up a little. He used the space to jump into a kick, and slam his left foot into his would-be captor's stomach. He concentrated for a moment, using the Force to open the locks on the cuffs. They slid off.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Your greed corrupts you." He dropped the small pouch on the man's stomach and he and Padme stalked away, onto the ship.   
  
"There's no time to test the thrusters," Obi-Wan said, starting the engines. "More people would be coming for us- and the next one's might not be so easy to escape from."   
  
The ship lifted easily and began its ascent into space. The thrusters seemed to be working fine, but once they had cleared the planet's atmosphere and tried to enter hyperspace, they found their hyper drive not working.   
  
"We can't go back," Padme said. She consulted the navicomputer again. "Simpla-12 has a small moon, Vestna 4. It's not far at all."   
  
Obi-Wan stared down at the hologram of the tiny satellite. "It's volcanic and unstable."   
  
"We don't have a choice."   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said, but headed for the volcanic moon anyway. They reached it in less than an hour. He put the ship down carefully, finding a solid, stable place to land.  
  
Vestna was indeed unbalanced planet. As soon as they stepped off the ship, they were assaulted by a wave of near-paralyzing heat. Padme and Obi-Wan breathed in deeply and went around the ship. It didn't take very long to find the problem: the power supply to the hyper drive had been unplugged. It took five minutes to fix and they were ready to leave.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't smile as they headed back to the loading ramp. "It's almost too simple," he murmured.   
  
He felt his apprentice's presence an instant before he stepped onto the ramp of the ship, a dark ripple in his mind, icy cold with hate and burning hot with anger. He turned.   
  
And there he was. 


	20. Confrontation

Chapter Twenty: Confrontation   
  
Anakin stood before them, eyes aglow with hate and cruel passion. His black cape billowed around him. He was clad all in black, his tunic made from leather. His skin looked oddly pale against his entirely black ensemble. His hair was cut short still, but the long braid that had marked him as a Padawan since he was nine was cut.   
  
Obi-Wan could sense the dark side surrounding him as surely as his cloak did. It was all around him, inside of him, eating away at him like a disease. The hate, the anger, had destroyed the goodness that had always been a part of Anakin. But not completely, Obi-Wan reminded himself. At his core, there was still good. He could feel it.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Anakin greeted, lightsaber igniting.   
  
"Get onboard, milady," Obi-Wan ordered, not taking his eyes off of Anakin. When she hesitated, he added with authority, "Now." She hurried up the ramp and disappeared into the ship. "Anakin, this planet is unstable. You must let us leave. She'll die if we stay."  
  
"No. This is settled now."   
  
"I don't want to fight you, Padawan."   
  
"Because you know you'll lose."  
  
"The stakes are too high, Anakin. I won't lose."  
  
"We'll see." Anakin saluted him mockingly.   
  
Anakin attacked first. Impatience always was a flaw in him. His attack was unplanned and off balance. Obi-Wan countered easily, trying not to hurt Anakin. He wasn't ready to give up on him yet.  
  
"There must be something in you that remembers who you are! You are Anakin Skywalker! You're a Jedi!"  
  
"I'm not a Jedi! The Jedi are weak! You don't know the true nature of the Force."   
  
"This isn't you, Anakin! Let go of your hate!"   
  
Anakin swung suddenly, but Obi-Wan wasn't caught off guard. He blocked his apprentice's blow.   
  
The fight was fierce. Obi-Wan had taught Anakin everything he knew, they'd sparred nearly everyday for fourteen years, but he never taught him to fight with the raw anger he fought with as they danced along the edge of the volcano. But the man fighting him wasn't his promising apprentice, his caring friend. He was a Sith, a man driven by anger and hate.   
  
Another quake shook the ground, knocking Anakin off-balance. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to knock his lightsaber from Anakin's grasp. It clattered to the ground, balancing precariously on the edge of the ravine.  
  
Obi-Wan gasped for breath. "Come with me, Anakin. It's not too late."   
  
Anakin smiled, resigned. "It is too late for me, Obi-Wan. You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey my master." In a quick move, Anakin flipped toward Obi-Wan, calling for his 'saber as he moved.   
  
Obi-Wan blocked what would have been a killing blow. He shoved Anakin back, using the Force as well as his own strength. Obi-Wan realized his mistake an instant too late. The huge crack in the ground had widened with every quake and Anakin flew backward, directly into it.   
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, diving for the ravine. His hands caught Anakin's mechanical arm, holding tight. "Anakin, use the Force. Pull yourself up."   
  
Anakin glared at his former Master. Obi-Wan saw it in his face, but it was too late. "Anakin! No!"  
  
The mechanical arm, so painstakingly attached to Anakin's own flesh, began to unravel, to loosen. Obi-Wan felt it come undone, but he was helpless. The arm ripped off with a snap and Obi-Wan grabbed for something, anything to hold onto. He caught a handful of fabric that tore.   
  
Anakin fell, the eyes that glared at Obi-Wan as hot as the lava that swallowed him.   
  
Anguish ripped through Obi-Wan. Anakin was dead. He rocked back on his heels. He was powerless to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. His hand fell to the ground, dropping the fabric as it brushed something metallic. Obi-Wan turned his head and gently picked up Anakin's lightsaber.   
  
Another quake shook the ground, and Obi-Wan remembered his duty. Standing, he clipped Ani's lightsaber and his own onto his belt, and quickly moved toward the ship.  
  
*  
  
Padme knew as soon as Obi-Wan entered that her husband was dead. She gripped the back of the chair as pain tore through her. Anakin was dead. Her Ani was dead. He would never see their children grow, never hold her in his arms again.   
  
She didn't know she'd fallen until Obi-Wan picked her up and carried her to her bed. She wasn't aware of his presence at her side, nor of the ship moving through hyperspace. All she knew was one thing.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was dead. 


	21. Birth and Rebirth

Chapter Twenty One: Birth and Rebirth  
  
Padme had gone into labor as they pulled into hyperspace from Vestna. Obi-Wan hated to leave her, but he had to put the ship on course before leaving the controls.   
  
Padme had never felt pain so intense. She knew it was too early, she was barely seven months along, but the stress and fatigue had gotten to her. The contractions came on quickly. She hoped they would get to their destination quickly.  
  
Lucky for her, they were only two hours away from the small swampy planet of Dagobah, where Master Yoda had arranged for them to meet. They landed quickly and hurriedly removed Padme from the small ship and into the hut.  
  
Bail Organa, who had come with a small entourage, fortunately had a medic with him. She ordered Obi-Wan to stay back, when he would have followed Padme into the makeshift delivery room and went into help the writhing girl.  
  
Padme was thin and ill-equipped for childbearing. But the child was coming, whether the mother wanted it to or not. Padme felt a rip in her flesh and screamed, then pushed with all her might, gripping the sides of the narrow bed she laid on. She felt the child tear out of her and heard a husky cry.   
  
"It's a girl, milady," the medic murmured.   
  
But before Padme could relax and hold her daughter, she felt another contraction coming on. She cried out and bore down again. The second child came out with more difficulty than the first, and Padme collapsed against the pillows, spent.  
  
*  
  
"Master Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan sprang to attention, his Jedi calm deserting him as the medic exited the hut. "Yes? Is she alright?"  
  
"Senator Amidala is… She will be fine. Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Them?" he asked, but followed her into the hut.   
  
There was a small makeshift crib in the center of the room. Slowly the medic picked up a tiny bundle. She gave the baby gently to Obi-Wan, the reached for the second.   
  
Obi-Wan stared down at the tiny bundles in his arms. The girl looked like Padme, with a head full of dark brown hair that would certainly be lustrous and soft. He was the image of Anakin, feathery blond hair barely visible on his head. She was asleep, but he stared back at him, with wide, clear blue eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes to block out that clear blue gaze. How could he hold these children? How could they ever trust him? He'd killed their father. Without making a sound, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and General of the Republic, began to cry.   
  
*  
  
Pain.  
  
The first thing he was aware of was excruciating pain. It radiated from his head to the stumps where his toes had been. He longed for the blackness of oblivion, but didn't know how to reach it.   
  
"Ah, you're awake," said a familiar voice.   
  
He struggled to remember that voice. It was oddly comforting, but at the same time dangerous. His mind groped for a name, came back only with 'Master'. He fought to open his eyes, to address the man with the respect he deserved as his master, but his eyes refused.   
  
"Don't try to move, my young apprentice. It will only cause you more pain."  
He couldn't imagine there was a such thing as more pain, but he listened to his master, quelling his feeble attempts to move.   
  
"You almost died. If it wasn't for me, you would be. But your injuries…"   
  
He struggled to form a word, the cure to his pain, but his mouth wouldn't work either. But his master seemed to know his thoughts, for he replied, "Ah, yes, bacta. Perhaps if you'd been found earlier, if Kenobi hadn't left you to die, bacta might have helped."  
  
Kenobi. The word filled him with rage. And strangely, the anger eased the pain, filling him with dark power.   
  
"If you are to live, my young apprentice, it will only be with the help of a life support system."  
  
The thought of living forever inside a hospital filled him with fear, which turned quickly into anger. It was all Obi-Wan's fault. He'd left him to die.   
  
"Not in a hospital. You shall live as I have designed."  
  
It was as if someone had thrown a switch. Suddenly he could move again. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at Palpatine's hooded face through a heavy mask.   
  
He straightened. He was in a suit- a heavy, black suit that covered him from head to toe- wait, no, those were gone. So how could he move them? It took him a moment to realize they were mechanical. He tried to gasp air, but his lungs didn't work. He quieted, realizing there was a breathing apparatus attached to the heavy suit. The pain was fading, his strength returning, fed by anger and hate. He moved a little more. The suit felt good.   
  
"Vader-" the emperor began.   
  
He stopped moving. The name didn't sound right. Yet, strangely, it did.   
  
Palpatine smiled. "Anakin Skywalker was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are Vader now, my young apprentice. Darth Vader." 


	22. Parting Sorrows

Chapter Twenty Two: Parting Sorrows  
  
"Twins," Bail breathed, staring down at them in wonder. He looked up at Windu and Yoda. "What has she named them?"   
  
"Leia and Luke," Windu replied.   
  
"Strong in the Force they both are." Master Yoda said, looking down into their faces. "The boy especially."  
  
"I can take them," Bail suggested hastily. "I'm the viceroy and First Chairman of the Royal House of Alderaan and I am childless. No one will question my adoption of orphaned twins."   
  
"His presence Palpatine would surely sense. For him there is a different path."  
  
He was persistent. "The girl then- Leia. I will take her and Amidala back with me to Alderaan."  
  
Windu nodded. "Yes."  
  
Bail held his new daughter in his arms, close to his heart, and looked at Yoda and Windu. "The Republic *will* rise again. Such a dark power cannot keep its hold."  
  
Yoda looked away. "Clouded the future is," he said enigmatically. He stood and moved into the swamp.   
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan sat on a log, staring into the murky water. He didn't look up as Yoda approached but he did greet him. "Master Yoda."  
  
"Obi-Wan." Yoda perched on the log beside him, chin resting thoughtfully on his gimer stick. "Deeply troubled you are. Help it will to speak of this."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. He was silent for a moment. When he spoke, he said softly, "I murdered my Padawan."  
  
"Murder him you did not, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I pushed him. And then I couldn't pull him up again. He fell." Obi-Wan stopped, the tears welling up into his eyes again. "As long as one lives, there is hope for redemption. But I killed him, Master."   
  
"What you had to do you did. Make a decision, make another. Remake one past, you cannot. Pain you feel. Understand this I do. But ready you must be for your last mission."   
  
Obi-Wan looked up. "Master?"  
  
"Take you will the son of Skywalker. Train him you will."   
  
Obi-Wan froze. "No. Master Yoda, I cannot!"  
  
"You can. You must."   
  
"I failed Anakin, Master. I cannot take another Padawan."  
  
"Thought this way Qui-Gon did. Until shown he was by another boy. The darkness in one does not lie in all."   
  
Obi-Wan stared into the water, unwilling to meet the Master's gaze. "Xanatos didn't destroy the Republic."  
  
"The same it is despite the differences. The boy you will take and the boy you will train. When ready he is, know you will."  
  
Obi-Wan struggled with Yoda's ruling, but he nodded his consent, then stood. "Is Padme awake, Master?"  
  
"Yes. See her you may."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda and moved swiftly to the small hut where Padme laid. The hut was dark and Obi-Wan was shocked at the weakness of Padme's force signature.   
  
"Milady?" he asked quietly.  
  
Padme didn't answer right away. He moved to her side, staring down at her pale face with tears in his eyes. She was pale, and looked so small. There were small lines etched into her beautiful face.   
  
Her hand grasped his. "Obi-Wan. How are my twins?"   
  
"Small, but healthy, milady."   
  
She sighed, smiled bitter sweetly. "My children. Ani's children."   
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head, hiding the tears that had finally fallen. "I am so sorry, Padme." Before she could reply, Obi-Wan unclipped Anakin's lightsaber from beside his own and gave it to her. "I saved it."   
  
Padme fingered the lightsaber delicately. "Give it to Luke when he gets older. Ani would want him to have it." She smiled, her heart breaking. "He is going with you, isn't he?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "He will be a powerful Jedi. The last hope for the galaxy."  
  
Padme shook her head. "A cause is never lost as long as one person fights. Anakin told me you said that."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I swear Padme, Luke will know who his father was. He will know of the Anakin we knew. I'll never let him forget."  
  
Padme stared up into Obi-Wan's face. Already a think layer of stubble covered it. Where his smooth skin had made him look so much younger, the heavy bags under his eyes coupled with the marks from stress and worry that marred his skin made him look a decade older than he really was. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"   
  
"The danger would be considerable. With Palpatine hunting Jedi, its best if I am no where near you."   
  
"You've been a good friend to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know you'll keep Luke safe."   
  
"On my life, milady." He kissed Padme's hand quickly and stood. "Goodbye, Padme Nabierre."   
  
"Farewell, Ben Kenobi."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't look back as he left the small hut. Instead of going back to the swamp, he joined the small group. "She seems very weak."   
  
Windu nodded. "Her life force is fading. Her will to live is broken."   
  
"All she's ever worked for is the Republic. Now it's gone… We're not even letting her have her children. She has nothing to live for." Bail spoke softly, eyes distant.   
  
"For a good cause it is. Strong they are. A danger to the Sith they will be."   
Obi-Wan looked to the trio around them. "What is it?" he asked, sensing the deep conflict within them.   
  
Windu spoke softly. "We've had word from the interior. There was a massacre at Ghorman. Peaceful protestors against the emperor. They were slaughtered (A/N: like animals!). The purge continues, the murder, destruction, the terror… With a Sith called Darth Vader at its helm."   
  
Obi-Wan froze. "Vader?" It was too soon for Palpatine to have a fully trained Sith at his side. Unless he had already been there before…  
  
He closed his eyes, searching his mind for a connection, a weak bond. He found it with difficulty. A gentle tug brought him up against a rock-solid wall where there should have been a void.   
  
A sudden absurd elation filled him. Anakin was alive. But then Bail's words filled his head. *Murder, destruction, terror*. That was not Anakin. Anakin was good and kind, with a quick wit and charming smile. This Darth Vader could not be Anakin. His Anakin had never brought terror to anyone. He separated the two in his mind right then. Darth Vader was evil. Anakin was good. It was Vader who lived now, after killing the good in his Ani.   
  
He spoke softly. "Don't tell Padme."   
  
Bail shook his head. "She'll know, Obi-Wan."   
  
"It's not him. Anakin would never… No. It's not Anakin. Not anymore." He looked into the swamp, his eyes dark and tired. "I killed Anakin." Suddenly he turned his head back to them. "I'm taking Luke to Tatooine."   
  
Bail looked surprised. "Tatooine? Isn't it controlled by the Hutts?"  
  
"Yes. Anakin was born there."  
  
"It's dangerous!"  
  
"No. Anakin hates- *hated*- Tatooine. It holds too many memories. No place could be safer for his son."   
  
Mace Windu nodded. "We concur. And we agree that Padme and the children should not be told of Anakin's new identity. He is lost to us, lost to them. It would make it that much harder to fight him when the time comes."   
  
Bail Organa looked away. "It's for their safety, I know… But to not know your blood parents… It's a fate I cannot imagine."  
  
"Luke will know them," Obi-Wan murmured. "In his heart."   
  
"I must depart soon," Organa said suddenly. "There is a meeting on Corellia. Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and I are due to meet and sign a formal declaration." His eyes were dark as he looked at the others. "A declaration of rebellion."   
  
"Padme will be ready to travel tomorrow, as long as she doesn't move about," Mace Windu said.   
  
"I will take her and Leia back to Alderaan after the meeting. We will hide her there, Palpatine or Ana- *Vader* will not know her location, I swear it."   
  
Obi-Wan, Bail and Windu all left in the morning, with the sun, leaving Yoda in the murky swampland. Obi-Wan was the last to depart, promising to return when the boy was ready, so that they both might guide him. Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with clear eyes, *proud* eyes and said softly, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to the Master. "And with you, my Master." 


	23. Bounty Hunters

Chapter Twenty Three: Bounty Hunters  
  
The broadcast had gone out all over the galaxy. The Emperor was offering fifty-thousand credits for a Jedi- dead or alive. Every bounty hunter and assassin was after the outdated sorcerers. One especially.  
  
Boba Fett had trained for his vengeance since the day his father had been killed. He'd honed his natural skills, gained new ones, until he was the perfect specimen- as Jango had intended.   
  
He was rarely without his father's armor anymore. Since he'd grown bulky enough to fit in it, he had gradually stopped taking it off. But as he hunted the Jedi, he allowed him self the small comfort of clear vision, no heavy dented helmet to obscure it.   
  
It wasn't any Jedi that he hunted. It was *the* Jedi, the older black man, the one who had cut down Jango. Master Windu, he'd been called that day on Geonosis. Boba Fett hadn't forgotten. He never forgot.   
  
The old master in his star fighter wasn't a match for the Slave I. The ship had been primed and prepped until it was in perfect condition. Boba Fett didn't go for shot that would explode the star fighter, just tried to force a landing.  
  
The Jedi did land and he was alone. Boba Fett jumped out of his ship silently, trying to calm his pounding heart. It was just business, he told himself.   
  
The business of revenge.  
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan landed at Mos Espa, the largest city on the desert planet of Tatooine, mere days after leaving Dagobah. He put his ship down at one of the smaller hangers, trying not to attract attention.   
  
He'd decided to sell the ship before he'd even left Dagobah, and he asked the young man in charge, "How much will you give me for it?"   
  
The mechanic walked slowly around the ship. "Twenty-thousand."  
  
Obi-Wan was about to argue then stopped. He might as well just sell it. The twenty-thousand would be good enough for him to get supplies and settle. He nodded. Luke gurgled and Obi-Wan smiled down at him.  
  
"Cute kid," the mechanic said. "Your son?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nephew," he lied quietly for lack of a better explanation.   
  
The mechanic sighed. "Look- Ben, right?- all I can offer is twenty. You go down to Watto's and tell him I offered you twenty-three. He'll give you at least twenty-five."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't want it anyway," the dark haired young man said, and he smiled. "You came here to settle, right? Let me give you a tip. You came to the wrong rock. All anyone dreams about is leaving here and never coming back."   
  
"That's what I'm counting on," Obi-Wan whispered, taking his leave from the young mechanic.   
  
He went down to Watto's. He offered twenty-one until Obi-Wan mentioned the other mechanic's offer. Watto rolled his eyes. "Twenty-three. Kitster thinks he's high and mighty now, eh? He used to be a slave that one! Strange world we live in- slaves becoming free, owning property, becoming mechanics and Jedi!" Watto suddenly stopped his grumbling and offered softly, "Twenty-six."   
  
Obi-Wan held out his hand. "Deal."  
  
*  
  
The next order of business was to find a decent land speeder. Credits safely in his pack, Obi-Wan was about to do that when he felt his stomach rumble. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Hungry, Luke?" Luke giggled and Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Me, too."   
  
Obi-Wan looked around the crowded streets of Mos Espa. There was a small café nearby and he crossed to it swiftly. He entered and took a seat at a small booth, placing Luke beside him.   
  
He planned out their future in that booth. He would buy some sort of a house and he would raise Luke. He would tell him all about his father- the quick study, the pilot, the *Jedi*. And perhaps, when he got older, he would tell him how the Dark Side had clouded his father's vision. Tell him about who is father had become. And when Luke was old enough, he would join the rebellion- join his sister- and bring Palpatine down.  
  
He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the man until he slid into the booth across from him. "I have a blaster pointed at you, Jedi. So if I was you, I'd come along quietly." The bounty hunter smiled. "And bring the kid."   
  
Obi-Wan rose slowly, picking Luke's carrier up as well. The bounty hunter followed close behind him as he exited the restaurant and walked along the back alleys of Mos Espa.  
  
They entered a small hanger. Obi-Wan barely glanced around, but time seemed to slow as he took it all in. There was a beat up ship in the center of the hanger. There were a few workbenches with rusted tools piled up, but there were no other people inside the hanger.   
  
"Okay, put the kid down Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan knelt to put Luke down, then turned to the man. He held out vibrocuffs. "Put out your hands." Obi-Wan obeyed, waiting for his chance.   
  
It came a moment later when the man's grip on his blaster loosened as he reached across to put on the cuffs. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan disarmed him. A few swift moves later, the man was wearing the vibrocuffs himself and Obi-Wan had knocked him over the head.   
  
Obi-Wan hurried over to the baby, who was crying, upset by the commotion. He grabbed him and hurried onto the ship. Stealing wasn't exactly a part of the Jedi code, but occasionally, the rules could be bent.   
  
As Obi-Wan lifted off, he grinned. Sometimes, like that day, they could be broken. 


	24. Imparting a Priceless Gift

Chapter Twenty Four: Imparting a Priceless Gift   
  
By the time Obi-Wan had landed at Anchorhead, he'd made up his mind. He had to give up Luke. With bounty hunters after him, he couldn't safely keep a child. It was the right thing to do, he knew. The only way to keep Luke completely safe- and completely away from Palpatine and his twisted pawn.   
  
He knew where he had to go. Anakin had briefly told him of his mother's marriage to Cliegg Lars. He knew that the Lars's had a moisture farm somewhere outside of Anchorhead. All he had to do was find it.  
  
Luck was on his side when he entered the small parts shop that made up the mechanical industry in the tiny outpost. "I'm looking for the Lars' moisture farm." Obi-Wan said, addressing the owner of the shop. He pointed to a sandy haired man of about thirty and Obi-Wan crossed the shop to his side. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Lars's?" he asked politely, trying to keep inconspicuous.   
  
The man asked suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"I'd prefer to discuss it with them."  
  
"I'm Owen Lars."   
  
Obi-Wan held out his hand. "Ben Kenobi. Is there somewhere we can talk?"  
  
"Kenobi. That sounds familiar." Owen cocked his head, trying to recall.   
  
"I knew your step-brother."  
  
"Anakin?" Owen said, then caught the past tense. "Knew? What happened to him?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the crowded shop. "Like I said, is there somewhere we can talk?"   
  
Owen nodded. "You have a speeder?" At Obi-Wan's nod he said, "You can follow me out to the farm, ok?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright."   
  
Following Owen, Obi-Wan made his way out to the large moisture farm that had belonged to Cliegg Lars, Shmi Skywalker's husband. They parked and Obi-Wan took the baby and followed Owen inside.   
  
A pretty woman of about twenty met them inside. She smiled at Obi-Wan and greeted him politely, then promptly melted at the sight of Luke. "He's beautiful," she breathed, staring down at his sleepy blue eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan looked to Owen. "This is Luke Skywalker- Anakin and Padme's son."   
  
"What happened to them?" Owen asked.   
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head. "When the emperor began his purge of the Jedi, Anakin…" Obi-Wan forced the words from his throat, "was killed. Padme has had to go into hiding against the emperor's wrath."  
  
Beru sighed. "That's awful."  
  
"Anakin was like my son," he said, his eyes faraway. "And now his son is in danger. I know you aren't blood relations, but he spoke of you to me and… The child needs family now."   
  
"There's no way! Sorry, Ben, or Obi-Wan, or whatever your name is, but there's *no* way I'm hiding a Jedi's kid! Not with the emperor and Vader out for blood!"  
  
The name gave Obi-Wan chills. He looked to Owen and said, "Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your step-brother and will murder his son if he gets the chance. There are those that hunt me, and Luke is not safe at my side."  
  
Owen looked down, then to Beru. "What do you think?"  
  
The woman, holding Luke, was already in love with the child. Obi-Wan could see it in her eyes. "How can we refuse?"   
  
He nodded, consenting. "We cannot. We will keep him safe."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "That is all I ask, that you keep him safe until he old enough."  
  
"No." At Obi-Wan's questioning look, Owen said, "I barely knew Anakin. But I felt the goodness in him. Your Jedi nonsense got him killed. I won't let his son be murdered as he was. You leave him with us, we will keep him safe. But I won't allow you to prepare him for his death like you trained his father."  
  
Obi-Wan looked away. "You have my word. I will not seek the boy out."   
  
Owen looked to Beru. "Put the boy to bed, Beru."  
  
She nodded and stood. "Would you like to say goodbye, Ben?" she asked Obi-Wan, her eyes gentle.   
  
He smiled at the woman and said, "Yes." She placed Luke into his arms. He stared down into the tiny features and murmured a goodbye before giving him back to Beru. She left the kitchen and Obi-Wan looked to Owen. "I agreed to your terms, now you must agree to mine. You mustn't let Luke forget his father. You don't have to tell him he was a Jedi, or a hero… Just don't let him forget the name Anakin Skywalker. I don't want to be the only one who remembers."   
  
Owen looked indecisive for a moment, then nodded. "Alright." His hard features suddenly softened. "Look, Ben, if you want to stay for dinner…"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. The less I am around the better." He stood. "But if you need me, I'll be around." Obi-Wan said goodbye and with Owen trailing behind him, left the house.   
  
He climbed in the speeder and drove away from the farm, knowing that Owen watched him until he disappeared into the dunes. 


	25. Epilogue: Dust in the Wind

Epilogue: Dust in the Wind  
Four years later  
  
  
Tatooine was hot whether it was summer or winter. It had taken a while for him to get used to it, but now that he had it wasn't hard for him to walk around in the heavy robes he'd grown accustomed to wearing over the years.   
  
He rarely came to town. There wasn't need for it. Today there was though, for a heavy sandstorm had damaged his hut and destroyed his food supply. So he browsed the stalls of the Anchorhead market. He was passing the store that worked as a mail center and general store when a voice called out to him.   
  
"Hey, Ben," Roni called. "A package came for you today."  
  
Old Ben Kenobi turned to the young man who called him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. To Ben Kenobi. It can this morning on a freighter from Alderaan."   
  
Ben took the package warily. "Thank you, Roni."  
  
"No problem, Ben."   
  
Ben headed back towards his hut, the package tucked under his arm. He opened it as soon as he got there, surprised to see a holo-disc. He slipped it in his reader.   
  
A hologram of Bail Organa appeared before him. "Greetings, Ben Kenobi. It has been many years since we last spoke. I regret that this transmission must be to give you bad news. Our dear friend Padme Nabierre has died. She never recovered after the loss of her son. She will be missed- as you are, my friend." Bail was silent for a moment. "May the Force be with you." Bail's image flickered and died.  
  
Ben Kenobi stood and wandered outside. He was in his speeder and heading towards the Lars' moisture farm before he even realized where he was going. Beru was playing with a small blond boy right outside the small entrance to their home.   
  
Luke. He was their last hope. Ben smiled down at the little boy. Luke got shakily to his feet and grinned, pointing a chubby finger at the old man. Beru looked up and immediately grabbed the boy to take him inside. She looked apologetic, though. He could tell she didn't agree with Owen's ruling. But she would go along with it, and for now that was alright.  
  
Tatoo I had already set, and Tatoo II wouldn't be far behind. He stared out at them, soaking up the last rays of sun. He turned away, knowing he had to make it back by dark.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled into the fading light. The sun would rise again- and so would the Republic.   
  
A/N: The end. Aw…. But we all know its not the end. Plus, if you're still interested after reading my riveting version of the tale, George What's-his-face still has one coming out in…. about 1000 days. And his version is guaranteed to be better than mine, complete with Ewan McGregor *and* popcorn! That alone is worth the 15 bucks you *know* tickets are gonna cost in 2005. And if you can't wait, go read Twinks' version of Ep. III… If she ever decides to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Adios and MTFBWY! 


End file.
